Guardian Angel
by ChoMomo
Summary: AU! "My guardian angel..." the princess whispered. Haruka smiled at Michiru. "Forever and always..."
1. Descendants of the Angels

(( DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any affliated works except this fanfic right HURRR of course -w- I hope you like this little introductory chapter to the rest of the story J Enjoy! Also, for anyone wondering, this fan fic isn't really set during any time or place. I just sortof… pictured Final Fantasy X and onwards type of lands and worlds for these two to live in :P Nothing based on any reality I know of xD ))

.

.

It was said that those who joined the imperial guard were descended from the angels of heaven. They were strong, fast, intelligent, beautiful, and all wore the insignia tattooed upon their backsides, of angel wings; right in the center of their shoulder blades.

What made them unique was that the guard held both men and women.

One in particular, Haruka Tenou, had steadily climbed the ranks and become leader of the guard, commanding the entire army in times of war and battle.

She was highly esteemed and respected. Foes were intimidated by the stunning blonde woman; the exact woman who could fell any opponent with such ease.

There were rumors about the legend - stating the guard were descended from angels - being true…

.

.

She lifted her head from her newest painting and smiled when she saw her mother come inside.

"Afternoon," Michiru cooed in a gentle voice.

Her mother, Aisling smiled at her, coming closer to look at her painting. "It's beautiful…" she said.

Michiru smiled up at her, looking it over quietly. "It's finally coming along…"

Aisling chuckled softly and ran a hand through her daughter's greenish blue hair. "It's lovely… What is it a painting of, exactly?"

"An angel."

Aisling blinked, looking at Michiru quietly. "An angel…" she repeated quietly.

Michiru nodded and looked up at her mother. "Yes. I reread the legend of the guard, and I decided I'd like to paint an angel… I imagine that this is how they would look," she smiled at the winged being on her canvas.

Aisling sighed and then smiled at Michiru. "It's gorgeous," she said again, and leaned down, kissing the top of Michiru's head. "You best clean up though. The guard is returning and your father wants you present as well to welcome them home," she smiled.

Michiru turned to smile at her and nodded, then put down her paintbrush after rinsing it in the small cup of water and stood, beginning to clear away everything so she could go to the main entry and welcome home the guard who had been out in battle for a few days now.

.

.

Haruka kneeled before the royal family, the rest of the guard having gone to the respective rooms in another area of the palace to get rest and bathed and fed, all as quickly as possible.

Though for Haruka, nothing was more important than seeing the face of her beloved princess.

"Welcome home," Michiru smiled at her warmly.

She flashed a perfect smile back, her posture becoming more straight and proud as she averted her eyes from thos beautiful deep blue orbs to the eyes of Aisling, the Queen.

"Welcome home," the Queen said as well and smiled at the blonde woman. "I trust all went well?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Haruka responded eloquently, bowing her head and glanced at the empty seat of the King. "Pardon my asking, but, is The King faring well?"

"He is still ill…" The Queen sighed, her expression becoming troubled. "I do so apologize for his lack of presence, but the doctors have assured me nothing but bed rest will be good for his health."

Haruka nodded and glanced quickly at Michiru to see her downcast gaze, no doubt, pained by her father's persistent illness, which had come out of nowhere and shocked the kingdom. Haruka sighed and then looked at the Queen again, who too, had shadowed eyes.

"Will we be seeing you at dinner tonight?" The Queen asked Haruka.

The blonde woman nodded. "Of course. I could never turn down such an invitation," she smiled. "I best be off to get cleaned up and ready for dinner with such lovely young ladies," she said, flashing them both a charming smile as she turned to go.

Michiru watched her go and smiled to herself, then looked up at her mother. "May I excuse myself quickly to prepare for dinner?" she asked.

"Of course," she chuckled softly, nodding her head.

She smiled and stood, proceeding down the corridor to her room so she could change into something more suitable for dinner.

.

.

Haruka came to the already set dining table which seated herself, The Queen, and Michiru. Only the royal family and the chief of the guard was allowed to eat together at the table, as such had been the rules for a very long time.

Michiru glanced up and over at Haruka, smiling faintly and nodded her head in welcome to the blonde woman, then began to eat quietly.

Haruka could sit there all day, admiring the aquanette, watching the way her fingers delicately folded over the utensil in her hand with such profound etiquette… the way her delicate thin wrists moved so fluidly, no doubt in the way ease as when she painted in her gallery room. Eventually though, Haruka tore her gaze away and began to eat quietly, those two seconds seeming to last an entire lifetime…

After they ate, Haruka thanked the Queen for her invitation to join them, and rose, excusing herself as she headed outside, no doubt to resume her constant practicing so her moves and her reflexes had no chance of faltering in any battle.

Michiru finished her food a little after and rose, thanking her mother and also excused herself, disappearing in the direction of her gallery room.

She stepped inside and sat in front of the window, gazing out at the back training area of the palace.

She could still remember the day her mother had scolded her for selecting such a small (in comparison to other rooms in the palace) room to create her own personal art gallery. She had told her it was small, and that the view of the training area was most inappropriate for a young lady. If anything, she should have a beautiful view of their kingdom, or the rolling valleys to the west of their palace. But no… Michiru had insisted she wanted this room, and with that view. She liked to watch her guard working hard to protect their family.

Not to mention, she got to see Haruka…

Her dear friend, for so many years.

They had met when Michiru was only 12, and Haruka had been 15. They had made friends almost immediately when Michiru realized Haruka was so young in comparison to the other soldiers, and she had decided she too, desired a friend. In so doing… they had begun to talk and enjoy each others company not long after Haruka's arrival; who had arrived at the palace in tow with her father who had been a part of the guard until he'd died in battle.

The thought of Haruka having lost her father at the age of 16, only a year after arriving there, was a terrible one. Michiru had wished Haruka's father might make it through the recovery, but he had not, and had died of a serious internal poisoning after taking a poison edged blade to his shoulder.

It was what had brought them even closer as friends when her own father had fallen mysteriously ill. The fear of losing him had been in everyone's minds, and Haruka had come to Michiru upon hearing and had told her that no matter what, she would be there to protect her. Those words alone had dried her tears significantly and put a relieved smile on her face, the only indications that Haruka's words had touched her and warmed her heart.

Michiru looked at her sketch pad and sighed, standing and walked over to it, then reached for a small pack, slinging it over her shoulders and left her room.

.

.

Haruka stood near a dummy, patched and stitched up in so many places there was probably more thread than fabric to hold it together for practice fighting.

She stood ready, her bejewelled blade in hand, and raised it, pointing at the heart of her enemy.

She moved slowly, then began to move faster, the movements all coming naturally from seven years of continued practice. She could do the entire routine with her eyes closed if she wanted to… but she had no desire to show off to the others.

"You've come along quite well…" said a charming and gentle voice from somewhere to Haruka's right.

She gasped, stumbling out of sync with her practiced routine and spun around wide eyed, her breathing heavy and shaky from exertion.

Michiru giggled, sketch book in hand, and her blue eyes sparkled beautifully in the sun as she looked at her friend. "Did I frighten you?" she raised a finely arched brow.

Haruka gazed at her, and then a grin formed on her lips. "Not at all… that was all done on purpose," she smirked.

Michiru smirked back. "Of course it was…" she teased. "May I watch?" she asked, gesturing to a tree close by where she could sit and watch Haruka practice her already phenomenal sword fighting skills.

The blonde woman grinned and nodded. "Of course," she said, watching the princess walk to the tree and make herself comfortable underneath it.

Haruka then reached up to the back of her loose linen shirt and tugged at it a few times to get some air flow going through it, the sweat rolling down her back becoming most unpleasant. She then took her position and narrowed her eyes, beginning again, moving rapidly and with ease it almost looked as though the woman was flying…

Michiru watched her in awe, her full pink lips parting just a little bit in awe as she watched, thoroughly enjoying the beautiful sight. She reached into her pack and pulled out a small sketch pencil, worn down from all the days she spent sketching on any surface she was allowed to, and began to draw the swift and powerful female guardswoman.

Haruka could see from the corner of her eyes that her princess was drawing. She hoped it was herself… With that possibility in mind, she moved even more swiftly and gracefully, swinging her sword with such fluidity, that it almost looked as though nothing of what she did was humanly possible.

It was beautiful.

When Haruka grew tired, she stopped and leaned against the now slit up dummy, panting heavily, the ends of her blonde hair having darkened a little with sweat as it dripped in the hot summer sun, down to the green ground beneath her bare feet.

The guards always practiced in bare feet, not knowing what sort of footwear they might have in what terrain. This way, they were at least somewhat prepared with their feet toughened up.

Green eyes met blue, and Haruka flashed her a somewhat tired, but happy smile. She pushed herself off the dummy and walked over to Michiru and sat collapsed down beside her onto her side, and looked at her sketch pad as she folded her fingers together over her waist.

Michiru smiled at her and raised a brow again. "So unlady like ot be sweating all over the princess in such a way," she giggled.

Haruka grinned even wider. "Eh, I simply cannot help myself. You're beauty and talent just causes me to perspire in sheer excitement to be in your very presence," she joked.

Michiru could not help the laugh that escaped her and she pushed Haruka onto her back a bit and then sighed, leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

Haruka laughed softly and moved to sit up next to her and then looked at the sketchbook, surprised how far along the drawing had come.

"You're so talented, Michiru… you must teach me some day," she said, running a finger over the smooth but confident lines of the princess's work.

Michiru smiled up at her and nodded. "Perhaps I shall. Of course, you will need to be far less sweaty at that time," she giggled.

Haruka rolled her eyes and poked Michiru's side gently. "I will, I promise," she chuckled.

The two smiled at one another, and relaxed for a little while, talking and enjoying the warm weather, until Haruka had to return to training and Michiru had to go back inside.

On the way in, Haruka turned back and watched her go, smiling to herself.

Her princess… She had no idea how incredibly beautiful she had become, with her long wavy aqua hair, and her big beautiful blue eyes. And the shapely curves that Haruka just KNEW in her heart remained hidden under all those folds of silk and satin robes.

She loved her… She loved the smell of her, the presence of her, the smile of her… the look of her… Everything.

Haruka knew she would do absolutely anything to stay by her princess' side…

.

.

(( And there you have it J Chapter on of Guardian Angel. I have to say, I absolutely love the pairing of Haruka and Michiru :D No matter what time frame or setting they're in, I could read about these two for AGES! So I hope you liked this little introductory chapter to the story :D Anywho! Off I go to read books and watch more Sailor Moon -w- Toodloo! It's so good to be writing fan fic again - w - ))


	2. A Dark Proposal

(( HAHA, I forgot to mention, I update every Saturday :D! Be on the lookout everyone! Also, HOW EXCITED ARE YOU FOR THE NEW CHAPTERRRR? Okay, so maybe not THAT excited lmao since nothing major has happened yet xD But it's getting there! And yes, weekly, on every Saturday just like I just put xD There will be a new chapter :) So please put this into your story alerts if you want to keep track of it, andddddd yea! It will let you know :D Also, if you are all interested in a cute Seiya x Usagi fan fic that I'm in the works of putting together right now, please put me into your author alerts and once I put it up, you will be emailed about it :D

DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own Sailor Moon, but this is my fanfic ;) Please enjoy! 3 ))

.

.

Haruka bit her cheek so hard it drew blood. She could sense the coppery taste flooding her mouth bit by bit as she bit down harder to prevent herself from crying out or doing anything irrational.

The King had died…

He had been buried, and the entire palace, all the servants, guard, and anyone else who worked within the palace walls, had been told to take the day to mourn for the late King.

Haruka had done nothing but watch Michiru the entire time. The way she stood silently, tears flowing from her already tear swollen eyes, her shoulders shaking as she tried to keep her heart ache inside.

It hurt the guardswoman to see the princess in such a fragile state.

She knew how badly it hurt to lose a parent… but when she'd lost her father, not much had changed… For Michiru, everyone knew things would change.

She was the only heir to the throne, but she could not rule alone, and so she was to be married off as quickly as possible.

The thought sickened Haruka. She hated the thought of some man coming in and laying his hands on her Michiru… She knew there was still a bit of time before Michiru had to be wed, but it was like each hour was a second going by to her, and each one brought her closer to the day she knew she would have to see Michiru be wed to someone else. Somoene who wasn't her… The thought hurt so much. But she would never tell the aquanette… Not ever.

All she could do, was keep biting her cheek and stop herself from reaching out to wipe away Michiru's tears away and pull her in.

.

.

It had been three days since the funeral, and Michiru had not spoken a word. She also had not been eating well, missing her father so much that it made the world around them seem greyer and a little more lifeless with the sadness of the princess affecting them so.

"Michiru…" Haruka sighed and looked at her friend.

It had been raining outside all day, a cooling relief from the sweltering heat they'd had for days on end now. But it also mirrored the way everyone, especially Michiru was feeling. Because of the drabby weather, Haruka did not need to train outside today. There was indoor options for the guard to continue training, but it was smaller and more stuffy than being outside in the fresh air, so not many chose to use it. Only those who really needed it.

The aquanette lifted her head and looked at Haruka quietly. "Yes?"

Haruka sucked in her breath and her green eyes looked over the princess' chapped lips and sorrowful eyes. "Princess…"

"Don't call me that," Michiru said suddenly and her brows become a slight frown as she stared back at the empty sketchbook page in her lap. "You know I hate it when you speak so formally to me…"

"But-"

"No buts. In private, I told you to only call me Michiru. Nothing more…"

Haruka held her tongue for a moment and then smiled faintly, nodding. "Alright. I'm sorry… At least I roused some reaction out of you though," she grinned a little, nudging the other girl's foot with her own.

Michiru glanced up at where Haruka stood before her and offered a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Haruka… I don't mean to act so pathetic, but… too much is happening at once. My father's passing forces me to take the throne, but to fully rule this country, I must marry a man who can govern it properly…" She shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. "If only I could be a man… Then I could rule on my own, and not be so forced and pressured to marry someone. I could take my time with it…"

Haruka looked at her quietly and shook her head. "I would hate it if you were a man… You would have the strangest color for facial hair…" she said and smirked.

Michiru looked at her and then laughed without meaning to, smacking Haruka's knee with her sketchbook. "Oh hush, you know what I mean," she smiled at her, showing a perfect set of white teeth.

Haruka chuckled and moved to sit beside Michiru by the window, sighing as she leaned back, one arm slightly behind the princess, though not touching her as she watched her.

"I just mean… its so much harder being a woman… It isn't fair that just because I am the princess that I have no say in some of the most important decisions in my life."

Haruka looked at her and nodded. "I know…"

Michiru turned to look at her blonde friend and met her eyes quietly. "You worked so hard to become an independent woman among the royal guard… I envy you for having such freedom…"

Haruka's heart constricted faintly at the words that came from Michiru. "Michi…" she breathed, sitting up and put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer, not knowing what else to do. She knew Michiru was trapped in the lineage she had been born into. There was no escaping it, and it hurt Haruka just as much as she imagined it hurt Michiru herself.

The aquanette closed her eyes and rested her head upon Haruka's shoulder gently, as she had done many times before. Regardless of in exhaustion, happiness, comfort or sadness. Michiru was entirely comfortable with Haruka.

Haruka looked down at the top of Michiru's head and swallowed with some difficulty, wishing she could just lean down and kiss the top of her head and tell her she would protect her from whatever misery would befall her in the coming months.

That small area along the crown of her head… it would be so easy to press her lips just ever so lightly to it…

"I think I could eat something now, actually…" Michiru whispered suddenly.

Haruka blinked, her train of thought lost for the moment and watched as Michiru sat up and looked at her. "Would you like for me to accompany you?" she asked.

Michiru smiled at her and nodded calmly. "I would love that," she said, walking with Haruka to the dining area where dinner would be served soon.

.

.

"What!" Haruka shouted, standing from the dining table and knocking over her wine glass in the process. The anger and outrage was written all over her horrified face at this latest news.

Servants came to clean away the red stain that began to seep into the table cloth as Haruka breathed raggedly, her fists clenched as she looked at The Queen wide eyed.

"You cannot mean to say he is going to come HERE!"

Aisling sighed and closed her eyes, not looking pleased about it either, but did not deny it. "Michiru… You know it is for the best…" she said and opened her eyes to look at her precious daughter.

Michiru had gone pale and looked like she might be ill. "But…" she shook her head and looked at her mother pleadingly. "He is our enemy…" she whispered.

"He will no longer pose a threat to us as long as you marry Nephrite. He will be satisfied, and our two kingdoms will become one, and all will be well…"

Michiru swallowed and her gaze fell into her lap again. "When… when does he plan to come here to formalize his proposal…?" she whispered.

Haruka gaped at her in disbelief and slammed her fists down on the table in bitter outrage. "Michiru no! He is our sworn enemy! We've fought him for too long for him to simply marry you and get this kingdom so easily, Michiru! He is the reason half our people must join to guard and go into battle! Because of his misguided attacks and selfish rea-"

"Haruka!" Aisling snapped and frowned at her.

The blonde looked at her Queen, a wild and pleading look in her green eyes.

"You do not have any say in this matter, Haruka," Aisling said, her own cheeks flushed in embarrassment as well as frustration for the guardswoman's outburst. "This is a matter between both royal families. Nephrite has heard, as well as many other kingdoms, of the late King's passing, and instead of fighting senselessly, he has proposed to marry Michiru and bring our people together… It will end this… this ridiculous constant feuding at last. It is for the best. Just leave it be…" she told her.

Haruka stood there stunned and then looked at Michiru, hoping deep down the princess might say something to negate this arrangement.

All Michiru did was look at Haruka, her eyes pleading for her to stop making a scene and sit.

When Michiru didn't argue, the blonde woman sunk down into her chair and stared unfocused at her plate, shaking her head faintly. "He is a monstrosity of a man…" she breathed.

Michiru swallowed and looked down. "How long, mother…?"

Aisling sighed, in a way relieved, but in another, made more tense as she parted her lips to speak. "He will be here to formalize the proposal and reside until wedding preparations can be made, in a week's time… I suppose he thinks the sooner the better…" she looked down.

Michiru felt a knot tighten in her stomach, but nodded silently, letting out a strained sigh as she stood.

"I wish to excuse myself… I apologize…" she said quietly, having suddenly lost her appetite all over again as she headed to her bed chamber to be alone.

Haruka watched her go and gritted her teeth at the thought that in a week, Nephrite would be there to propose to her formally, and then marry her soon after. She closed her eyes tightly and finally stood, storming to the chambers set aside in another area of the palace for the guard to sleep in, having acquired a horrible headache after learning such horrid news.

Nephrite… the one man who had been trying to ruin this kingdom for years now, who constantly sent troops and his own guard in to take over this land, had now done so with this easily presented opportunity.

She hated him for it. She had had no doubt when the King had first fallen ill that it may have had something to do with Nephrite and his constant scheming. She had had no proof though, and so he could not be held accountable for causing the King's illness… but she had always had a gut feeling he had been behind it in some sick and twisted way. And now here he was, gaining the kingdom and her princess in one simple swoop and suggestion of marriage…

How on earth could things have so rapidly become so horribly wrong…?

.

.

(( Dun dun dunnnnn. Aaannndddd that's chapter 2~ Short, I know -w- Sowwi. But hey, there's only SO much I can do when the topic is a proposal ya know? XD Anyway! I hope it was good and all "WHOA NO!" for you -w- And now, nighty night. Stay tuned for next week's tension-ridden chapter *o*))


	3. Tattoos

(( And we're back! :D Chapter 3, everybody. Hopefully this one is full of that awesome tension that everyone on the planet always has a love-hate relationship with, whether you wanna admit that or not :P

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters, etc. I'm just writing this fan fic because Haruka and Michiru are one of my OTP's in the entire world, soooo yea -w- Couldn't resist writing about them!

OH OH! Also, before anyone is like "rawr! Bras don't exsit in that time period! I already mentioned, this isn't in any set time period xD I think of it more like the Final Fantasy games where… they can have anything the heck they want in a gorgeous place and palace :P So THURRRR ))

.

.

Michiru lifted her gaze from the floor, the aquanette standing regal and poised in front of the throne as the top few of the royal guard stood to the side. They were all tense, every last one of them, but noone dared say a word. They knew there was no changing the events that had already begun.

Nephrite stepped into the throne hall and calmly approached Michiru where she stood beside her mother. The corner of his lips curved upwards into a faint smirk, and his eyes narrowed only a small bit as he came to stand before Aisling and her daughter.

"Pleasure…" he said in a deep handsome voice, bowing his head respectfully to the two.

Aisling bowed her head back, as did Michiru.

Nephrite met his own greyish blue eyes to Michiru's deep blue ones, and lifted a brow. "So you have accepted my offer to marry you?"

Michiru stiffened faintly, but didn't waver in her gaze as she looked at him. "Offer… you make it sound more like a business proposal, than a marriage one…" she stated calmly.

Nephrite bristled under his robes and armour, but chuckled faintly anyways, while his eyes darkened. "My apologies, princess… I have arrived here in the hopes of you accepting my proposal… I should like to marry you and have you become my Queen…" he murmured, taking her hand in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it, his greyish blue eyes still unmoving from hers. "I do hope you shall accept…" he purred, though in a chilling way that sent a shiver of unease up Michiru's back which she hid.

Haruka glared furiously at Nephrite, her hands in fists at her sides and her teeth grinding so hard at the sight of him kissing Michiru's hand, that she would for certain have a headache later in the afternoon.

"We thank you for your gracious offer, Nephrite," Aisling said and put her hands on either of Michiru's delicate shoulders. "My daughter is just still so… affected by the late King's passing. But I am sure she will accept your proposal formally in due time," she said pleasantly.

Nephrite nodded, glancing at Aisling in a way as if he'd only just noticed the presence of the Queen. "Yes… I certainly hope so…" he muttered. "Now… I assume your servants have already prepared appropriate lodgings for me while I stay here and grow familiar with this palace and get to know your daughter better," he said.

Aisling nodded. "Hotaru, please show Lord Nephrite where he will be staying while he visits, and make sure his guards and servants know where everything is to make sure his stay is most comfortable," she said.

Hotaru, one of the young servant girls who had decided to stay at the palace instead of joining the guard as her father had done, nodded, leading the way for Nephrite to follow.

Michiru watched him go, and once all her servants and the populace of his guard that he'd brought with him were gone, she looked at the ground silently. "I hate him…" she whispered.

Aisling glanced at her daughter and sighed. "I am sorry… but it is for the best…" she said, though her eyes and voice gave away how bad she felt for her daughter being in such a dreadful position.

Michiru turned away and went outside, wishing to get some cool air instead of the stuffy tense air inside.

Haruka watched her go, then looked at Aisling for permission to follow, to which she nodded. The blonde bowed her head and hurried after Michiru, catching up with her halfway down the staircase leading outside. "Michiru."

"I have been writing a story," the aquanette suddenly said, continuing in the same regal pace as she reached the bottom of the steps and walked towards the side of the castle which held the majestic gardens she always loved to walk through.

Haruka blinked, confused by the sudden topic of choice, but followed anyways. "What sort of story?"

"About a mermaid who meets a human… and falls in love," she said, always walking just a few steps ahead of Haruka.

The blonde guardswoman watched the gentle sway of Michiru's greenish blue wavy hair as she walked, letting the princess continue to speak.

"It's a nice enough story… but then the mermaid gets kidnapped and the human must try to save her… They end up together at the end, but its hard until that 'Happily Ever After' moment…" she said, and at last turned to look at Haruka.

The blonde tensed at the expression on Michiru's face. She looked so… sorrowful. She swallowed, her hand twitching for just a moment, desperately wanting to reach up to cup her cheeks and tell her it would be alright. She would be there. But she could tell from the way Michiru's eyes met hers, that the princess didn't want to talk of the proposal and future marriage at all. She parted her lips and then nodded a little. "I would like to read it once you are finished…" Haruka murmured quietly.

Michiru looked up at her and then smiled. "Perhaps I will let you…"

"Perhaps?" Haruka grinned a little and raised an eyebrow coyly. "I should think your best friend would be allowed to read your fine work once it's completed," the blonde chuckled, crossing her arms.

Michiru smiled faintly, though her eyes still held that same sorrow and hopelessness. "I think I shall go and take a nap," she said quietly. "Will you come with me?" she asked, looking up at the other.

Haruka blinked. "I beg your pardon, princess?"

Michiru sighed. "Michiru. I told you, just Michiru…"

Haruka blushed faintly. "Ah, my apologies… but…"

Michiru looked at her and then blinked, and giggled. "I meant accompany me to my room. I don't wish to walk there by myself."

"Oh! Yes, of course," Haruka laughed, having misinterpreted what the princess was saying. She mentally kicked herself for thinking that was what Michiru had meant, and extended her arm out so Michiru could walk ahead, Haruka following after to walk with her to her room.

.

.

"Women… in the guard…" said one of the men from Nephrite's own royal guard sect. Kunzite, was his name. "How utterly ridiculous. They're not even fun to look at. Too muscled up and boyish for me to even get excited about seeing them all the time," he chuckled as he stood with one of the others close by, practising sword fighting.

Even though Kunzite spoke in a cocky manner, he actually was one of the best sword men in Nephrite's guard. He was fast, agile and took careful calculation of his opponent's weak spots to use them to his advantage.

Haruka however, had heard Kunzite speaking for the last few days and had grown quite annoyed with his presence.

It was annoying enough to have to share their training grounds with the newcomers, but his constant complaining and chattering had gotten under Haruka's skin quickly. She shot him another nasty glare as he nearly ran into her practicing area.

"Eh," he grunted, not even apologizing as he glanced at her, and sneered at the nasty scowl written upon her face when she looked at him.

"Tch, guardswomen… think they're so tough…" he muttered.

Haruka glared at him and stood up straight, grabbing his shoulder and shoved him forward. "We are tough. And you had better learn to watch what you say, vermin," she snarled.

Kunzite chuckled and turned to look at her, sneering nastily. "Ahh… feisty one aren't you? Why Don't you put your sword where your mouth is," he smirked, lifting his and pointing it at hers.

Haruka gripped the hilt of her blade tighter and narrowed her eyes. "Gladly…" she muttered and came at him without warning, her assault being a rapid and flawless one.

However, Kunzite had been anticipating her attack, and his blade met hers with a long clang; the others who were training, stopping to look at the two as they fought mercilessly, metal blades slicing through the air in rapid succession.

Kunzite chuckled and stumbled back after they broke off for a moment, looking at the blonde. "Tch… you do fight like a man… no wonder you ain't got a man pining after you…" he smirked. "Your princess on the other hand… Mmm, a work of art that one…" he chuckled darkly, enjoying the blinding anger that appeared on Haruka's face as he spoke of Michiru in such a disrespectful manner. "Maybe Nephrite won't like her so much, what with all the bad history our two kingdoms have had… but I sure wouldn't mind giving her a go sometime…" he smirked.

Haruka knew he was taunting her on purpose… and it was working. Very well. She threw herself into the fight full force, striking his blade blow after blow, advancing on him like some sort of blood thirsty predator that didn't know when to stop.

"Oi! Ease up!" someone shouted, but Haruka didn't pay attention.

She jabbed and slashed her sword at Kunzite until they were both sweating and panting heavily, determined to keep up with one another until Haruka moved to the side and swung her sword up to meet his, pushing it out of the way and then landed a punch physically on his cheek bone, knowing it would leave a nasty bruise behind. Haruka stood panting heavily as she glared at him, then smirked, feeling good about landing that punch.

Kunzite hissed in pain as he touched his cheek and then glared, dropping his sword and came at her, brutal fury clear in his eyes as he stormed towards the blonde woman.

Haruka dropped her blade as well and curled her hands into fists, prepared more than ever to fight hand to hand at close combat, knowing even if he could manage to land a punch or two, she would greatly enjoy banging the other up twice as bad.

The two landed swift punches and kicks at one another, the two guards being very skilled in close hand to hand combat, their bodies moving in instinct and not sporadically as an inexperienced fighter might have done.

Kunzite swung around hard and landed a punch on Haruka's lower lip, laughing nastily when he saw it had been split.

She glared and spit out the bit of blood that seeped into her mouth and tenderly wiped at her lip before charging at him and tackled him to the ground, others who was watching backing up to give the two more space as they fought.

Kunzite managed to hit Haruka in the shoulder area and then threw her off himself, grabbing his blade, having had enough of this and slashed at her backside before she could turn around.

She gasped, crying out in shock at the blinding pain. It hadn't gone in deep, but the sting of it was nowhere near pleasant in any way. It had distracted her long enough for Kunzite to laugh and get his friends to cheer for him. But Haruka had dealt with worse, and grabbed her blade, storming up to him and then slashed at his backside as well, though when he turned, she instead sliced deeper than she'd meant to into his arm.

He cried out in anger and swung at her again, the two now just in it to kill each other, as was apparent from the way they tried harder than ever to land blows on one another, Haruka landing the majority of them. She then finally stopped the fight when she swung his blade out of the way and then landed a gruesome punch on his nose with her other hand, an audible crack resonating through the air.

There was only a second of tense silence before Kunzite's howls of pain rang through the air. He dropped his sword and clutched his broken nose as blood gushed out painfully.

"Jesus fucking christ! Go help him!" one of Nephrite's guards said, pulling Kunzite out of the group and heading to the palace's doctor's office to help his injuries.

Haruka glared after him, glad that she'd won the fight with him, especially since he'd insulted her princess the way he had. She picked up her blade and sheathed it, turning without a moments hesitation and strode out of the center of the onlookers, ignoring the sharp pain of her bruises and gashes along her back, chest, head and arms. She may have been banged up pretty good, but she was satisfied knowing that that sick asshole was in far worse shape than her.

.

.

"Haruka!" Michiru gasped, standing up so suddenly at the sight of her that she toppled over the easel she had been setting up in her art room.

Haruka chuckled. "It isn't as bad as it looks," she assured her.

Though Michiru would have none of it and rushed over to her, cupping her unscathed sheek in one hand and looked up at her. "Goodness gracious, you really need to stop roughhousing with Nephrite's guards… It's only been 4 days and already you're covered in cuts and bruises…" she said.

Haruka grinned at the concern and reprimanding tone in Michiru's voice.

"Cone on, let me fix you up," Michiru said, taking Haruka's hand in hers and led the way down the hall to her own bedroom where she had some ointments, Haruka having shown up to her all banged up a few times in the past.

"It it makes you feel better, Kunzite is in far worse shape than I am…" she said, grinning as she glanced down at her hand in Michiru's. A pleasant tingle buzzing through her hand.

"…Good…" Michiru finally said.

Haruka's grin only widened at that.

.

.

Michiru sat on her bed, Haruka in front of her with her shirt off as Michiru cleaned her biggest wound on her back out. She then put down the damp cloth she'd used to clean it out, and reached for a small tub of ointment she'd gotten from the doctor. She gently applied it to her cut, glancing up when Haruka hissed at the sharp sting it brought.

"Sorry… but I have to," Michiru said gently.

Haruka sighed, letting her continue and nodded. "It's fine… I know…" she sighed, adjusting her bra on her chest, the back undone by Michiru to keep it out of the way as she worked.

Once she had applied the ointment and a plaster on top, she closed up Haruka's bra and let her turn around to face her so Michiru could clean and soothe Haruka's arms first, then her chest where there was one small cut, and one more on Haruka's forehead just above her eyebrow where Kunzite had nicked her quite well with his blade in their frenzied fight. Once all those had been taken care of, Michiru looked at Haruka's split lip and ran another clean damp and cool cloth along it to clean away any excess blood.

Haruka watched her quietly as she tended to her lip with even more care than she had with the other injuries.

Michiru didn't seem to notice as she pulled away the cloth and applied some ointment to her lip with her bare ring finger on her right hand, applying almost no pressure, her finger offering just a feather light touch as she finished.

"There… all done," she said and looked up at Haruka with a gentle smile.

Haruka smiled back at her and sighed, reaching up to touch her lip gently, wanting to feel Michiru's fingers there a little longer. She watched in mild disappointment as the princess closed up the ointment tub and stood, putting it away, then tossed the bloodied cloths into a small hamper for the servants to take away later.

Haruka stood, reaching for her shirt and pulled it straight, about to pull it on before she felt a pair of cool hands touching her back. She froze, almost thinking she'd imagined it, until she glanced over her shoulder and met Michiru's blue eyes.

"Michi..?"

Michiru looked up at her and smiled, then looked at her back. "I always loved your tattoos…Especially that one... It's beautiful…" she said quietly. "I never told you that, did I?"

Haruka knew Michiru meant the angel-like wings tattooed onto the backs of every royal guard member that was devoted to Michiru's family. She shook her head, realizing Michiru never had mentioned anything about her few tattoos before.

Michiru ran her fingers along the edge of the highly detailed feathers there, her gaze softening in awe. "My own guardian angel… That is exactly what you are…" she murmured. She then pulled her hand away, stepping back and allowed Haruka to put her shirt back on.

Haruka hesitated a moment, but then pulled it over her head, being mindful of her still fresh injuries and then turned to face Michiru, a small smile on her lips as she looked at her. "Thankyou…"

Michiru shook her head. "It's not a problem…"

Haruka chuckled softly. "I mean for the compliment. Well… the help too, but mostly the compliment," she said. "And yes… I will forever and always be your guardian angel, right here on earth…" she chuckled softly, her eyes shining in delight at the thought.

Michiru looked up at her and blushed faintly, but then smiled.

Haruka then glanced over at Michiru's desk and walked over, noticing a bundle of papers and looked at the top one. "Seaweed… Is this the mermaid story you're writing?" she asked.

"Ah! Yes, and you can't read it because it isn't finished yet," she said, quickly reaching for it.

Haruka grinned and grabbed it first, raising it above her head, her arm stretched fully so Michiru couldn't reach. "I don't mind," she smirked.

Michiru huffed and stood close to her, trying to reach for it. "Haruka! Stop being immature and give it back," she said, trying to grab it from her.

Haruka laughed and continued to hold it out of reach. "Nah, Maybe I'll just pin you down on that bed over there and sit on you while I read it. The curiosity is just killing me."

"You… what?" Michiru blinked, wide eyed at Haruka's words about pinning her down on the bed, and flushed a vibrant pink shade. "Haruka…"

Haruka looked at her and then sighed, handing it back to her. "I'm only joking," she assured her and put a hand on her hand, giving her a caring smile.

Michiru held the book close to her and sighed with relief. "I certainly hope so…" she said.

Haruka hid how disappointed she was by Michiru's answer, having hoped she might teasingly retort with something a little more playful.

"I better go," Haruka said.

Michiru glanced over at her and blinked. "Why? You can't go back out to training like that," she insisted. "Stay. Let me paint a picture of you," she smiled.

Haruka looked at her and raised a brow. "In this condition? I don't think I make for such a good model," she laughed, but didn't leave.

Michiru walked towards the door and motioned for Haruka to follow as she headed back to her art room. "Nonsense. You're perfect exactly as you are," she told her.

Haruka looked at the back of Michiru's head and couldn't help smiling to herself at her princess' words.

.

.

(( ANNDDD there you have it -w- Chapter 3 all done : 3 Yay! I personally really liked this one -w- But I have another that I shall be typing up soon and I don't know if it's the next chapter or a few chapters away, but the idea has been in my head for a while now, and I really can't wait to jot it all down and then post it up :D Anywho! Toodloo! Now off I go to pass out in a corner somewhere after 5 days of 5 am - 3:30 pm labour work X_X Ugh man... my body is going to fall apart, I swear lol ))


	4. Rejected

(( Weeee! ^^ And back with chapter FOUR! -w- Dum dee dum dummm lol. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own Sailor Moon or any associated works, I just write this fan fic for fun -w- ))

.

.

Michiru sighed as she walked outside the palace, her hands delicately enfolded around Nephrite's strong arm. She kept her gaze focused ahead, never moving to look up at the man who she would soon be married to inevitably. They had spent a few days together already, just talking, asking each other questions so neither was marrying a complete and utter enemy and stranger in most ways.

Michiru didn't care whether she knew Nephrite on the inside or not… She didn't love him. She didn't want to marry him. But if she did not, he would continue with a blood thirsty vengeance to attack her kingdom until she alone gave in to him. And they both knew she would never give it to him until everything was destroyed.

They both knew there was no point in fighting over rubble and ruins… so this was the solution.

"You have yet to give me an answer, Michiru," Nephrite said, looking at her.

The aquanette glanced up at him suddenly. "I believe it is princess, to you… Lord Nephrite," she said calmly.

He narrowed his eyes just slightly, but sighed, nodding a little. "Very well, princess. But again, you still have not formally given me an answer to my proposal. I know your mother says you will follow through with the decision, but I want you to say the one word to seal the deal," he said, smirking at her. "After all… you wouldn't want to upset your future husband, now would you?"

Michiru looked up at him silently and felt her teeth threaten to grind themselves to dust, but she remained impassive and turned to face forward still. "My answer is yes," she said in a tone that indicated no feeling towards the matter. She wanted to just get the hellish marriage out of the way, and then mind her own business and stay as far as she could from Nephrite whenever given the chance.

He smirked. "Good… I am pleased to hear it."

She lowered her gaze, feeling a steadily familiar feeling of her heart sinking as they approached the steps to the palace and they walked up the stairs together.

Michiru strode ahead of Nephrite once inside, but was stopped when she felt his hand on hers, tugging her back with surprising gentleness. She turned to look up at him and blinked, unsure of what the man wanted.

"Yes?"

Nephrite looked at her and smirked. "Your fiance would like a kiss from his future Queen… is that too much to ask?" he practically purred.

Michiru's body felt like ice suddenly and she swallowed, having forgotten that they were to kiss… She tensed as he stepped closer to her and put a hand at her back, drawing her closer to him.

"Nephrite, I am not-"

"Hush. I think it will bring us closer…" he smirked, knowing it made her uncomfortable to do such a thing, figuring it was more than likely her first kiss, and with him. The man she did not trust or love or desire. It made his smirk widen, relishing the thought of breaking Michiru down in such a small and yet still enormous way. Nephrite leaned down and brought his face closer to Michiru's, brushing back a lock of her hair.

Michiru flinched and moved back, shaking her head and averting her eyes. "No, please…" she quickly said, the discomfort obvious in her eyes and expression as she put her hands on his broad chest and tried to carefully push him away.

He chuckled and tugged her closer. "Come now… are you denying your future husband something as small as a kiss? I wonder what else you will be denying me in due time…" he taunted quietly as he leaned closer, ever persistent.

Michiru then gasped, her eyes glancing at a metal blade pressed to the pale skin.

"If the princess says no, you should learn to respect her if you want to win her over," said a deep and angered tone.

"Haruka…" Michiru breathed in relief.

Nephrite glanced at Haruka in obvious distaste and let go of Michiru, who quickly moved to stand behind Haruka safely, looking nervously at Nephrite, hugging herself as if to protect her body from him as well even though he was no longer holding her.

Haruka narrowed her eyes as Nephrite looked at her, her blade still poised at his throat, her other arm held out to shield Michiru partially behind her.

"Hmph… quite the loyal guardswoman you are… perhaps too loyal…" he sneered.

Haruka's cheeks darkened in anger and embarrassment and she clenched her jaw tightly to prevent herself from saying anything that would get her in trouble.

Nephrite glanced at Michiru then and glared. "I expect you to act appropriately as my bride when the day comes for us to wed… You cannot deny me yourself for eternity," he smirked, reaching up and boldly moving Haruka's blade away from his throat and passed the two. "And learn to keep your guardswoman on a tighter leash…" he added before disappearing down a hallway.

Michiru swallowed, glancing down at where she clutched the piece of cloth that stuck out from under Haruka's armour, as though it was her only lifeline. She glanced up at the blonde, noticing how tense and distraught she looked.

"Haruka…"

"Shh," Haruka suddenly said and sheathed her blade, turning towards Michiru, a hardened expression in her eyes as she took her hand and pulled her to her own room.

.

.

It was far smaller than Michiru's bedroom, and less furnished. But it all reminded Michiru of Haruka. Every inch of it…

She looked up at the blonde as she closed and locked the door behind her and then quickly closed the small distance between them, Michiru gasping in alarm and backing up to the other wall, looking up at Haruka in fright, having never seen her look so… angry.

"Haruka… I'm-"

"Did he kiss you?"

Michiru looked at the taller blonde woman quietly and blinked. "What?"

Haruka clenched her teeth tightly. "Did he manage to kiss you at all before I got there?" she repeated.

Michiru blushed faintly and then shook her head. "No… You came along just in time to stop him," she said. She looked at her dear friend and watched Haruka's face visibly relax, a relieved expression taking place of the previous angered one. "Thank you for that…" she murmured calmly.

Haruka shook her head. "It was nothing… I merely wanted to save you from a situation that it seemed you did not want to be involved in…" she said before meeting Michiru's gaze again.

Michiru watched her quietly and then smiled for a brief second. "My guardian angel…" she whispered.

The two were silent for a moment before Haruka reached up and frowned, her fingers brushing along Michiru's delicate and smooth white cheek, right where Nephrite had touched her to brush away a lock of her hair before he'd tried to make a move on her.

Michiru sucked in a breath of air and held it, realizing her heart was absolutely racing from how close Haruka stood in front of her, and the feeling of her usually strong fingers touching her cheek so delicately.

"What are you doing…?" she whispered with surprising calmness.

Haruka blinked and then met her blue eyes with her own green ones.

"Disinfecting the area where he touched your cheek…" she murmured absently.

Michiru's full lips parted slightly, at a loss for words at how intimate Haruka was being towards her at that exact moment. She couldn't think of a single thing to say or do. It was inappropriate for one of royal lineage to associate themselves with a guard of any level, especially one who'd been brought in from an average familial household. It was frowned upon… and yet, at that moment, Michiru could not understand or even think about why… She just knew it didn't FEEL wrong at all… Not in any way…

She was then brought out of her half daze when Haruka dropped her hand and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Forgive me… I should not have touched you in such a way…" she murmured quietly.

Michiru blushed faintly, but was so stunned by it all, the faint pink coloring in her cheeks quickly faded.

"It's alright… It will be our secret…" she assured her and smiled calmly, only a small hint of confusion in her blue eyes.

Haruka smiled at her and nodded.

Michiru didn't move past Haruka and to the door though. She stood where she was, against the wall, only a few inches of space between her and Haruka.

"Why did you stop him…?" she suddenly asked, her voice quite and calm.

Haruka glanced at her and sighed. "I could see you did not want to kiss him… So I stopped him before he could upset you and make you more uncomfortable… That is all…"

Michiru glanced to the right quietly. "That is all…?"

Haruka gazed at her for a moment and was overwhelmed with the temptation to lean down and trap Michiru's lips with her own. She was so tempted to take her princess' first kiss and tell her that, no, that wasn't all. It was because she loved her more than anything. She wanted her. She desired her. She wished she could marry her, not Nephrite. The man didn't deserve her at all. She would do anything to make her happy… Anything… But she didn't do or say any of those things.

"Yes… that is all…" she whispered quietly, the words bearing so much weight to them that her lips had difficulty forming them properly when she spoke them.

Michiru glanced up at Haruka and then nodded, her whole body suddenly feeling far heavier than normal.

"Alright… well… again, thank you… I should go…" she said and smiled at the other woman, stepping past her and unlocked her door, then left her room.

Haruka sighed, then slumped onto her bed and held her head in her hands silently, wishing she had the courage to tell Michiru everything. But she wouldn't. She couldn't do that to her when she had to focus on marrying Nephrite and creating peace between their kingdoms… She could not risk ruining everything just because of the feelings she harboured for someone she knew she could never have…

.

.

(( Yes. Short, BUT emotional, was it not? -w- I really hope you all liked the tension between Haruka and Michiru, even though it was brief :P I promise the next chapter shall contain something I'm very excited to write about, so yay! Hope you all like it as much as I liked the idea while its been floating around in my mind :D Toodloo all my lovely mysterious readers! ))


	5. Soul Weaver's Day

(( And back! With the chapter I have been most looking forward to writing :D I really hope it comes out as well as I imagined it xD Enjoy! And you all know the DISCLAIMER, I don't own Sailor Moon. Never have. Never will :P Just this fan fic. And for anyone wondering, Soul Weaver's Day is sortof a made up version of Valentine's Day in some ways :P Just no cards and horrible awkwardness xDD ))

.

.

Soul Weaver's Day. A celebration that went out through the entire kingdom and those surrounding it, where lovers and those who harboured hidden feelings for another came together, opening up their feelings, gave each other tender kisses and exchanged beautiful blue-ish silver flowers grown specially for that day of the year, known as Athalias.

It had stemmed from a long taught beautiful legend of a Soul Weaving mistress who had gone by the name Athalia. She held the strings of fate, which were connected with a blue lining to the souls of the living... And the mistress would happily weave together those strings and entwine the fates of those two people, so they could find their soulmates and live in love and harmony.

In the palace, it was celebrated amongst friends, mainly the women, going about, giving each other friendly kisses on the cheeks and wishing each other a Happy Soul Weaver's Day. And for those who had not found their beloveds, a wish for good luck in finding their soul mate, hence the term Soul Weaver's Day…

As for those who were devoted and in love with a member of the guard, or had someone at home, they exchanged a flower with one another and stole kisses, giggles and whispers travelling throughout the entire palace over the holiday most of the girls delighted in.

Haruka glanced up as another one of her friends came over with a grin and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Soul Weaver's Day, Haruka," said Sasu, one of the older females of the guard. A bit lower in rank than Haruka, but still a good fighter.

"Happy Soul Weaver's Day," the blonde chuckled, sitting back and enjoying the fresh apple she had swooped from the kitchen, convincing one of the servant girls to give her extra after breakfast so she could enjoy it under the tree outside.

It had been three weeks since she and Michiru had spoken in her room in such a close and personal way. Afterwards, they had gone on to act like none of it had happened. And besides, what had happened? Nothing… not really…

Haruka did not want to get ahead of herself and think too deeply about what Michiru felt for her. She was a beautiful princess who was going to be wed to Nephrite in two weeks.

Wedding preparations had been going on the entire time. And the two had taken everything very slowly, neither in a hurry to marry the other. Everyone knew… but no one said it.

In a way though, Haruka was happy and relieved, having not wanted to see Michiru marry that monstrosity of a man, Nephrite. The thought sickened her and made her angry like nothing else ever had. Even when Kunzite had made those perverse and horrid comments about her princess, it had not made her as angered as the thought of Michiru kissing and marrying Nephrite did. Or at least, the same level anger...

With all the preparations having gone underway… it had made the entire experience too real for her suddenly and made her realize there was no avoiding it anymore.

Michiru would marry Nephrite, and no doubt kiss him more than once, and perhaps even learn to love the man in some way in due course… That thought broke her heart terribly…

She sighed, standing from her spot under the tree, walking along the palace outside grounds. There was no training scheduled that day. Everyone had taken the day for themselves to enjoy the company of their friends or lovers, save for those who had no one to share the day with, such as Haruka.

She finished her apple, tossing the core off to the side somewhere, figuring some animal might come along and eat it eventually, before she headed back inside and went to her room to find maybe a book to read or something of the like.

.

.

Michiru walked down the halls, smiling at the servant girls and other guardswoman, kissing their cheeks as they kissed hers and wishing them the same Happy Soul Weaver's Day. She was happy to see so much genuine love going around the palace, a very nice turn from the tension and stress that had been surrounding the last few weeks before the wedding was to take place and bring together Michiru and Nephrite.

She turned down the hallway and paused when she saw Nephrite. She hadn't spoken to him and had not spent time with him outside of meals and scheduled dance lessons the two absolutely had to engage in so they would be able to dance on their wedding night gracefully.

He glanced over at her and smirked. He then dismissed whoever he was speaking to and calmly approached her.

"So, Soul Weaver's Day…" he smirked.

Michiru tensed and took a step away from him, not meeting his eyes and making it obvious that she didn't want anything to do with the man.

He smirked even more, narrowing his eyes. "What? No Athalia?"

She closed her eyes and took a moment before she reopened them and strode past him, not addressing him or speaking to him, not wanting to give him any openings to have anything to do with her outside of times they absolutely HAD to be in one another's presence.

"Ah forgive me… your guardswoman will probably be waiting for you with her own flower," he sneered before turning away.

Michiru froze in her steps and was sorely tempted to turn around and hit him, yell at him, do anything to make him stop tormenting her. She hated the thought that in two weeks she would be married to him and bound to him for good… She knew he was already walking away though, and she knew no good would come of her cursing at him or losing her carefully poised demeanour. So she continued on her way through the palace.

.

.

Haruka glanced up when there was a knock on her door and she put down the book she'd been reading. She stood from the bed and straightened her shirt, then reached for the door handle and opened it, surprised to find Michiru standing behind it.

"Ah, Michiru…" she smiled.

Michiru smiled back, glad to see the blonde and stepped into her room, waiting for her to shut the door. She then giggled and tilted her head, looking around the room. "No Athalias?" she asked.

Haruka looked around and then chuckled, shaking her head as she crossed her arms, moving to stand by the window and leaned back against it as she looked at Michiru. "Ah, no. Unfortunately, no one seems taken by the strong guardswoman in this palace," the blonde chuckled. "What about you?"

Michiru smiled. "No. None for me," she wrinkled her nose. "I guess not too many people are taken by me either," she smiled pleasantly.

Haruka chuckled. "Nah. I think they're just intimidated by your beauty, that's all."

Michiru smiled and blushed a little. "I doubt it," she laughed softly, looking down.

Haruka quirked a brow and smiled. "But you are beautiful, Michi. Everyone here knows it."

Michiru looked at Haruka and her smile softened into another expression, though Haruka couldn't figure out what it was. The aquanette then approached her and placed her hand on the guardswoman's and leaned up, placing a soft friendly kiss upon her cheek. "Happy Soul Weaver's Day, Haruka…" Michiru said and looked at her with a content smile. "May you find your soul mate sooner rather than later," she said honestly.

Haruka looked at her quietly and smiled weakly as Michiru moved back, no doubt, having much to still do around the palace.

Michiru turned away and moved to leave Haruka's room after giving her the brief greeting, but was stopped when she felt Haruka's hand turn up to her own and hold her there, not letting go.

Michiru felt a pleasant knot in her stomach as she glanced over and then up at the taller blonde woman as she stood up straight from the window sill she'd been leaning onto a bit.

Haruka took in a deep breath and stepped closer to Michiru. She said nothing, she only looked at her and reached up with her free hand, cupping Michiru's cheek and met her gaze. "I've already found my soul mate…" she whispered so quietly that Michiru was afraid she might have imagined it.

All Michiru's doubts vanished though when Haruka leaned down and pressed her lips to her own, the feel of them being so gentle and careful, not forceful on the young princess. The aquanette was startled by how much energy charged between them when their lips met and she blushed deeply, gently returning the small but extremely intimate gesture.

When they pulled away only seconds later, Haruka's fingers ran along Michiru's rosy, full lower lip longingly. "You really are so beautiful…" she whispered.

Michiru's heart beat wildly, as did Haruka's as they looked at one another longingly. The aquanette reached up to gently cup Haruka's cheeks in her own hands as well and smiled faintly. "As are you… So very much…" she breathed, smiling wider when Haruka smiled back at her.

It was the perfect moment… Neither one said another word as Michiru gently removed her hands from Haruka's cheeks after they silently let each other know their feelings, before Michiru turned to leave, returning to the duties she needed to attend to for the day, a very elated feeling humming through her body, as it did just the same for Haruka as the blonde touched her lips to relive that beautiful kiss.

.

.

Michiru pulled back her bed covers, preparing her bed early for sleep. She had done so much that day, without giving herself much personal time, so she decided perhaps going to sleep a little earlier than usual would be a good idea. She had not yet changed into her night gown for the evening, but had brushed her long wavy greenish blue hair in front of her mirror quietly while replaying in her mind, that wonderful first kiss.

Her first kiss had been shared with her best friend, Haruka Tenoh… She couldn't help but smile at the perfection of it all. It had been too good to be true, and she couldn't help wondering if perhaps she'd daydreamed about it so vividly it had only SEEMED real, though it had not actually happened.

But every time she reached up to thoughtfully brush her fingers along her lower lip… she knew Haruka really had kissed her. And it had been a wonderfully tender and loving kiss.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door and she went to answer, her lips curving into a very pleased smile at the sight of the short haired, blonde woman.

"Evening, Haruka…" she murmured quietly, opening the door wider for her to come in.

Haruka stepped inside, closing the door behind her, and smiled, producing a beautiful flower from behind her back. It was a gorgeous whitish silvery flower, with full petals, tinged with varying shades of dark blues along the edges. An Athalia.

Michiru's heart skipped a beat at the sight and she accepted it, then made a distraught face. "I could not get you one…" she suddenly almost whimpered, feeling horrible.

Haruka laughed softly. "Don't fret, I only got it last minute before coming here. I thought you might like one," she told her.

Michiru smiled and smelled the sweet hypnotic scent emanating from the flower. "It's beautiful, thank you…" she smiled, going to find something to put it in and set it by her window to admire it.

Haruka enjoyed watching Michiru move around her room to get a small vase and filled it with water from her own personal sink in her private bathroom. She then came back into the bedroom and placed it close to the window so it could have enough light to live a while. Haruka then approached the princess when she turned to face her and reached out, putting her hands upon Michiru's arms, sliding her fingers down along the sleeve of her dress, then met her eyes.

Michiru's breath hitched in her throat at the intimate touch, but she didn't move away. She greatly enjoyed the pleasant tingles that hummed along her skin just under the thin silky material.

Haruka said nothing again, simply leaning down to press her lips delicately over each of Michiru's eyelids, then on the tip of her nose, and then she let her nose press lightly against Michiru's, watching her as she opened her eyes to look at her. They both smiled, and Haruka closed the tiny distance between their lips finally, giving Michiru a most tender and loving kiss.

When they pulled away after their chaste kiss, they both had a light flush to their cheeks as Michiru reached up to run her fingers along Haruka's lower lip edge, then up a bit to cup her cheek gently.

Haruka did the same, letting her fingers ghost over Michiru's face gently and take in every feature she already knew so well just from looking at her all the time. She then kissed her again, and again. After the third kiss, Michiru and Haruka paused, looking at each other with newfound expression on their face. But it only lasted for a small moment as Haruka slipped her arms around Michiru's waist and drew her close, being gentle still with her, not wishing to alarm her in any way. But she didn't think she could with the way Michiru slid her arms over Haruka's shoulders and her fingers into her blonde hair as they began to kiss fervently and passionately, desire and love pouring into each meet of their lips.

Haruka put a little more force into her step as she moved towards Michiru, backing her up against the desk behind her and pressed their bodies together, closer than they'd ever done, and no doubt, far closer than was allowable between a guardswoman and her princess. But those thoughts dissipated when Haruka heard a gentle groan come from Michiru upon Haruka pressing her closer.

Michiru was startled a little, herself, at the groan of excitement that had slipped out from her at the way Haruka was handling her. She pulled away for air for a moment, panting heavily and looked up at Haruka, blushing at the deep lust that showed in her dark green eyes. She had no doubt the same lust and desire was written all over her face as well as she leaned up just when Haruka leaned down to lock their lips together again.

This time, their kisses were much more needy, their lips parting against one another, and Haruka taking that chance to slip her tongue into Michiru's mouth, tasting her princess for the first time and helplessly moaning at the thought. It gave her such a rush that she slid her hands further down Michiru's back and rested her palms atop Michiru's bottom, drawing their hips closer.

Michiru panted against Haruka's lips, her own tongue playing with the blonde's, and her body responding perfectly, pressing invitingly up against the other and pulling her down closer to her level.

Haruka then pulled away and panted heavily as she looked at Michiru, hesitating before she continued, not wanting to frighten her or make her uncomfortable. "Michi…" she breathed the same nickname she'd given her years ago. "Are you sure about this…?"

Michiru looked at her and leaned up, kissing the very corner of Haruka's mouth tenderly. "Yes, of course…" she whispered, moving to kiss Haruka's neck affectionately.

The fact that Michiru had done something so intimate and of her own volition was all the encouragement Haruka needed to pull Michiru to her bed and sit down on the edge, pulling Michiru into her lap to face her before she brushed away a small lock of stray bluish green hair, and kissed her again.

Michiru kissed her deeply, pressing up against her again almost right away, moaning lightly as Haruka ran her hands over her body, exploring every inch and curve of her.

Haruka's hands then came to Michiru's lower back where the sash tied her dress fully closed. She tugged on it, letting Michiru know what she was doing before she proceeded, and when no complaint was given, Haruka pulled it loose, at the same time, kissing along Michiru's slender jaw line.

Michiru tilted her head back and arched her back a little, blushing when she felt her dress coming open, Haruka taking off the gown bit by bit, going slow and revelling in the moment.

Haruka pulled back a little and blushed once the entire dress was off and Michiru wore only her undergarments. She glanced up and smiled at the rosy coloring on the aquanette's cheeks. "You're so beautiful, Michiru…" she told her.

Michiru smiled and leaned close, kissing her lightly. "You're incredibly beautiful yourself…" she murmured, reaching for the edge of Haruka's shirt. She then glanced up at her, their eyes meeting. "May I?"

Haruka chuckled softly and nodded, running her fingers intimately up and down Michiru's bare arm. "Of course…"

Michiru smiled and pulled off Haruka's shirt, moving to gently lay butterfly kisses along Haruka's now bare collar bone as she undid the blonde's pants.

It didn't take long for both to undress each other fully, Michiru being the last to uncloth herself as she stood from the bed, letting her underwear slide over her hips and to the floor. She climbed onto the bed and moved towards Haruka, who herself was fully undressed and kissed her, a deep blush on her lips.

And without another word, Haruka put an arm around Michiru's bare waist and pulled her down onto the bed, and moved on top of her, showering her body with kisses before they finally gave each other every bit of love they could, sharing in each other's first time, blissfully.

.

.

(( D'aww, I have to say I absolutely love these two as a pairing, regardless even if it falls away from the original world of Sailor Moon xD And… if that doesn't clarify for some, yes xD The chapter did end with them having sex… I just didn't wanna write it out LOL I felt awkward writing out that sort of scene between Haruka and Michiru in this fan fiction at least. But please let me know what you thought! :D I would love to know. I appreciate and enjoy reading all your reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, this does not mean I enjoy having someone bash me for writing a lesbian love story -_- Don't like it? Theeennnn why are you reading this far into the story already? XD Anyways! I love you all! Can't wait for the next chapter? Eh? EHHH? XD ))


	6. To Wake Beside You

(( And how did everyone enjoy the last chapter? w I know I loved it 3 lol So here is Chapter 6 :D Please enjoy and remember to leave feedback about what you think of the story so far J DISCLAIMER: You know it already, I don't own didly squat! ))

.

.

A pair of dark green eyes opened to be greeted by the beautiful sight of the seas waves in front of her. No… no it wasn't water… Hair. She smiled as her brain focused more upon waking up, her arms pulling the woman lying in front of her closer, the two facing the wall comfortably while they slept, Haruka lying behind the princess.

She closed her eyes and buried her nose into Michiru's wavy hair, remembering the events that had taken place last night. The thought caused a deep blush to reappear on her cheeks again.

Michiru stirred faintly after a moment, no doubt roused a little out of sleep by Haruka pulling her closer.

The blonde smiled and kissed her bare shoulder gently, then moved her arm away, sitting up and stretched. She kicked her feet out of the bed, reaching back to pull the blanket up to Michiru's shoulder again so she could still sleep a little more. In the mean time, Haruka stood from the bed quietly and pulled on the shirt she'd worn last night, buttoning it up about halfway before her eyes came down upon a stack of pages. She smiled.

Approaching the table, she glanced back at the still sound asleep aquanette and then reached for the papers on the desk, lifting up the story Michiru had been writing and curiously flipped through it, reading bits and pieces.

'The mermaid watched as the blonde climbed away from the lagoon from which she'd helped the stranger back to. "Perhaps I shall see you again…"

The blonde turned back to look at her and grinned, nodding. "For saving my life, perhaps visiting an interesting creature such as yourself will be the least I can do to repay you…"

The mermaid smiled.'

Haruka chuckled, flipping further through it, amused by the simple and yet intriguing storyline between a human and a mermaid.

' "You know… you never once told me your name," the mermaid said quietly, whilst laying on the edge of a rock, stroking back the short blonde hairs of her companion.

The other woman…'

Haruka blinked, having to reread that last word. Woman… yes, it really did say woman. She glanced over where Michiru lay still sleeping and couldn't help grinning a little as remained standing where she was, resuming her light scanning of the beginning of the story.

' "Haruka…" the blonde said finally, staring up at the sky, enjoying the peaceful feeling of the mermaid's fingers brushing back her hair gently. She looked up at the mythical creature and smiled. "Your turn…"

The mermaid's deep blue eyes met Haruka's green ones and she smiled. "Michiru…"

Haruka grinned. "Michiru… It's pretty. Just like you," she complimented, chuckling when the mermaid looked a bit bashful. "May I call you Michi? My personal nickname for you…"

Michiru smiled at her and nodded. "Yes. I will be your Michi…" she smiled.'

Haruka closed the rest of the pages, setting the pile back on Michiru's desk and smiled thoughtfully to herself. Michiru had been writing a fantasy about them… The thought almost made her laugh as she stood there, gazing thoughtfully at the one word that held the title spot on the top page.

She had been so focused on the booklet, that she gasped faintly when she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist from behind. She turned to look over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Michiru. "Morning," the blonde murmured, turning a bit to lean down and kiss Michiru on the lips; a gesture Michiru happily returned.

"You know… I think this has to be my favorite look on you…" Michiru murmured, glancing down at Haruka's half buttoned up shirt, a slight hint of her breasts peeking out from the slight opening.

Haruka blushed and then grinned, turning to face her fully and pulled her close, a sly smirk forming on her lips as her hands rested at the small of Michiru's back. "Well, as delicious as you look in just that robe, I have to say my favorite look on you was the one I got you to make last night," she teased.

Michiru's cheeks flushed as she leaned up and kissed Haruka slowly. "Mmm… good point. I may have to say the same for you…"

"May?" Haruka chuckled and shook her head, sighing as she reached up and played with a section of Michiru's still slightly messy hair.

Michiru sighed softly and rested her head on Haruka's shoulder, putting her arms around her and stood close to her. "So was it alright?"

Haruka blinked, glancing down at her and raised a brow. "Alright? Michiru, last night was unbelieva-"

"Haruka!" Michiru laughed, swatting her arm, laughing again when she saw the mischievous grin on Haruka's face. "The story. I saw you flipping through it, and I want to know your opinion."

Haruka chuckled, knowing what Michiru had meant and glanced back at the stack of pages. "I was surprised, honestly. Is that why you didn't want me to read it?" she asked.

Michiru blushed a little, but seemed happy to admit it and smiled at the blonde guards woman while she nodded her head.

Haruka smiled back. "Well, I love it. So long as the mermaid and the handsome woman end up together, of course," she grinned, to which Michiru rolled her eyes and let out a soft laugh. "When you finish it completely, will you let me read the entire thing?"

Michiru smiled wider and nodded. "Yes, of course."

Haruka kissed her tenderly again, drawing her close to herself, the two making the kiss last for quite a long few seconds until Michiru groaned lightly and pulled away. "Enough of that," she chuckled. "We'll have more time for that later. You better go before anyone catches you leaving here," she smirked a little up at her.

Haruka smirked and nodded, stepping past Michiru and went to her scattered clothes on the floor, picking up her pants and tugged them back on, fully aware of Michiru watching her with much enjoyment. "Enjoying the sights are you?" Haruka smirked, buttoning her pants closed and then finished buttoning up the rest of her shirt.

Michiru laughed softly and shrugged. "How can I not? By far the best view I've had in my whole life," she teased.

Haruka laughed softly and pulled on her boots, then walked over to Michiru, putting her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You know I'll be back tonight…" she murmured.

Michiru blushed lightly. "I fully expect it," she replied, tilting her head upwards and kissing her lover lightly before she had to go and begin her day.

.

.

Bliss was wonderful, but it never lasted forever.

As the day progressed, Haruka was constantly reminded of the fact that Michiru would have to marry Nephrite in a very short time. The thought outraged her, so much so that she spoke to no one all morning and afternoon, and trained furiously out in the palace training grounds, the anger and frustration practically rolling off the blonde in waves that told everyone to back off.

After she'd completely exhausted herself, Haruka sighed, sitting at the bottom of the stairs leading up through the side of the palace, away from the training grounds. It was shadier there, and furthest from where everyone else was, which was why she'd sought it out immediately to drink her water and relax.

"It's such a gorgeous day…" came a gentle voice from behind Haruka.

She turned and looked up to see the Queen standing behind her, looking out at the lovely lush scenery, and then down at her with a smile.

"I can tell this whole thing is having the most effect on you… I am sorry…" she said.

Haruka knew immediately what she was talking about and turned to stare ahead quietly again, taking a sip of water from her canteen. "Don't apologize. As much as it sucks, it's better for both kingdoms I suppose…" she muttered, hostility taking an edge to her voice.

Aisling sighed and looked down. "I can tell how much you love Michiru… It is good to know she has someone to turn to in these harsh times…"

Haruka couldn't help the embarrassed flush that came to her cheeks and burned her ears a little.

Aisling laughed lightly and sat down on the steps beside Haruka, which was most unlike the Queen, but Haruka didn't say anything of it. Standing while conversing couldn't possibly be comfortable, especially since Haruka knew her muscles would only hate her if she tried to stand after hours of training. "She does love you. Very much."

Haruka nodded. "I know. I love her more than anything. I beg your forgiveness at how inappropriate and improper it is for a guard to shelter feelings for one of royal lineage… but Michiru is not simply a princess to me. She is my friend. A very dear friend, who I have come to love and care for over the years, deeper than most could begin to understand," Haruka said, turning to look at Aisling.

The Queen drew in a shaky breath, Haruka's words harbouring so much devotion and meaning, that she was suddenly at a loss for words to return.

Haruka turned away to gaze out into the distance again and took another small sip. "I would marry Michiru if it were permissible. I would treat her far better than Nephrite ever could."

Aisling smiled tenderly and put a gentle hand on Haruka's arm. "And you shall…" she whispered.

Haruka glanced at her with her dark green eyes and swallowed that sip with some difficulty.

Aisling chuckled softly. "Don't think that I am unaware of what occurred between you and Michiru last night."

Haruka coughed and pounded a fist on her chest as she gasped for air, dripping a bit of water onto the steps between her feet, her face as bright as the newly blooming roses around the palace.

Aisling couldn't help laugh and rubbed Haruka's back. "Do not fret. As long as Michiru is happy, then I am happy as well. It will be our secret," she assured the guardswoman and stood. "I simply wanted you to understand that… if it were possible, I would have wanted you to marry my daughter as well…" and with that, she turned away and headed back up the steps and into the palace.

Haruka watched her go wide eyed, and felt a swell of pride in her chest, knowing that Aisling approved of her as a lover to Michiru, and even as a wedded partner if the laws allowed for it. That bit of information served great purpose to the woman all afternoon, a smile staying on her lips as she proceeded to continue through the hot day.

.

.

(( D'awww a heart warming little fluffy chapter, nee? I hope you liked it, even though it was a tad shorter than the others xD I just really felt like a chapter focusing on nothing but real love and acceptance was something this fan fic needed this week -w- Anywhooooo off I go to pass out and dream up another chapter to follow up with for next Saturday! :D Bring on the reviews! LOL ))


	7. A Wedding Ceremony

(( OH MAH GAWD, I totally forgot it was Saturday xD For some reason, because I was working today all morning and afternoon, I wasi n the mindset that it was Friday still xDD My bad! Please forgive me! :P At least we're back with chapter 7 of this oh so fantastical fan fiction xD I really hope you all are enjoying it so far I also have good news -w- I have two more fan fic ideas pinging around in my head :D SOOOO once this one is completed, I will start working on the next one and begin dishing THAT out to all you lovely charming individuals!

DISCLAIMER: Must I say it again? Yea, didn't think so :P ))

.

.

Her knee kept bouncing up and down as nerves and frustration set in. Haruka Tenoh lifted her head as she sat beside the queen at the very front of the masses of people who had come to attend the wedding ceremony between her beloved Michiru and Nephrite.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, then hung her head down, leaning forward as she massaged her temples, knowing she was going to give herself a horrendous headache at this rate.

She looked up when she felt a hand on her back, and looked at Aisling helplessly. "I don't want this…" she whispered and sat up, looking at her pleadingly. "Don't let him marry her. Please."

Aisling shook her head and sighed. "That is out of my grasp now, Haruka… I'm sorry… It is simply for the best for both kingdoms. It is time our sides came together and coexisted in peace, and this is the simplest way to do it…"

Haruka felt stricken with grief all over again, hating how things had gone.

She wiped away a bead of sweat on her brow and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she remembered her conversation with Michiru last night.

_"Run away with me," Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear as the aquanette lay atop her, the two completely nude under the thin blankets of Haruka's bed. "Michi, I can't give you the life you have here in this palace, but I swear I can make you happy."_

_Michiru sighed, looking down at her beloved guardswoman, reaching up and brushing back a stray lock of blonde hair from her face. "I can't do that, Haruka… You know I can't…" she whispered, her eyes looking so pained when she spoke._

_Haruka sighed, looking at her sadly. "I cannot stand the thought of him being your husband. It makes me physically sick to think about it," she shook her head, draping an arm over her eyes._

_Michiru sighed and pulled Haruka's arm away with little to no difficulty and met her green eyes. "It horrifies me as well… But I cannot simply run away from this. What would become of my mother, and the kingdom itself? If I leave, it would fall under his iron rule, and you know it… As long as I am here, things might end up being halfway alright once his ascension to the throne takes place."_

_Haruka looked at her quietly and sighed again. "I know… but I still hate it."_

_Michiru leaned down and kissed her tenderly again. "I know… I hate it too…" she whispered shakily, relieved when Haruka drew her arms around her and held her, knowing if she hadn't, she might end up breaking down and crying in front of her friend._

Haruka was roused from her daydreams of last night's depressing conversation when Aisling put a hand on her shoulder and let out a gasp that Haruka was sure wasn't alarmed, but something else. The blonde woman turned to look and her green eyes widened slowly and her lips parted in complete awe at the sight that made its way down the aisle.

There were murmurs of awe and fascination as the princess made her way down the aisle slowly, her gaze lowered beneath her veil. She was unbelievably and undeniably beautiful in her wedding gown, her hair loosely curled and pinned up, a few spirals of aqua strands framing her delicate face. Her hair and person had been adorned with the finest and most lovely jewels to only magnify how gorgeous she looked.

But Haruka could only smile helplessly a little, as she looked at her beloved Michi. Because it wasn't her. Of course it was her physically dressed up in such an extravagant way, but Haruka knew Michiru had done it so that it would not be the Michiru who she really was - and who Haruka loved more than life itself - marrying Nephrite. It was small, but the pair could pretend as the ceremony progressed, that Michiru was someone else… It made it hurt a little less; especially when Nephrite moved to cup Michiru's chin and placed his lips over hers.

It only lasted for a small moment, but the white hot rage that flooded through Haruka made her nearly faint with the exertion she felt with trying to not bolt at Nephrite and rip his mouth right out of his face for kissing her princess.

Afterwards, everyone but the previous Queen and Haruka cheered as the married pair pulled away and walked up the aisle together.

Haruka stared at the empty place where Michiru had stood during the entire wedding ceremony, feeling like someone had cut open her belly and spooned out all her insides, leaving her utterly empty on the inside.

"Haruka…" came Aisling's voice after most of those gathered to watch Michiru and Nephrite marry had gone to the reception. "Come… you know as well as I do she is still yours and only yours…"

.

.

Michiru felt an unpleasant shiver travel up her spine when she felt her husband's hand lay at the small of her back, drawing her appropriately close for their first dance. Her smaller hand lay in his, letting him lead her on the dance floor for their first dance together as a married couple. She swallowed, feeling like she might truly be sick.

Maybe she was an idiot for not listening to Haruka and running away with her in the night. Maybe her mother and the kingdom as a whole might be alright without her. Maybe she overestimated her importance to her people. Maybe everything might have been perfectly fine if she had run far away with her beloved guardswoman and hid away for the rest of her life with her in some small unheard of village, the two taking on different names and living in a small home together, growing food in their own garden…

No… That was a false hope, and Michiru knew it. She stared straight ahead at Nephrite's right shoulder as she thought over and over, in an attempt to convince herself that marrying Nephrite had been the right thing to do, especially when it came to her duties as the kingdom's princess; and very soon… the kingdom's new queen.

"You look so deep in focus…" Nephrite's voice purred as he smirked down at the young woman. "Care to share what you're thinking about…?"

Michiru met his eyes, but kept her head lowered towards his chest area as she shook her head almost imperceptibly.

He smirked darkly and drew her closer, leaning down to whisper something into her ear. "You had better realize I fully expect you to act like a mature young Queen… I will not take too kindly to the idea of marrying a childish day dreamer of a girl…"

Michiiru stiffened and glanced up at him again. "I can assure you, I am mature enough…" she replied with an even tone, a hint of scorn seeping into the edges of her words.

"Tch…" he scoffed, glancing around quietly as other couples took to the dance floor, swaying to the gentle music that harmoniously filled the hall. "Not mature enough for my taste…"

She glared over his shoulder. "Then why bother to marry me?"

"For your kingdom. With it, I'll become far more powerful than any other ruler… I shall have everything I desire at a single order."

Her eyes narrowed. "So this is all about power…" she clarified. "Nothing more…"

He glanced down at her and smirked. "You knew it from the start. I've grown tired of fighting and losing my men in battle to your armed forces… This way, both kingdoms become mine overnight, and I am free to rule over them as soon as your pathetic late father's crown lays upon my head," he sneered at her.

Michiru bristled and tore free from his arms, giving him a scornful look as she stormed away from him, her cheeks flushed with anger at how vile of a creature Nephrite was.

As she headed towards the doors to leave, someone grabbed her wrist from behind, stopping her. She spun around, thinking it was Nephrite to scold her or something for leaving, but she relaxed when she saw Haruka. She moved to face her, and had to remind herself not to hold onto the other in front of everyone else. Especially now that she was married to Nephrite. "I thought you had left…" she said and looked down as Haruka let go of her wrist and offered her arm, which Michiru took, walking back to where couples and friends danced together.

Haruka put a hand on the side of Michiru's waist formally and gently grasped Michiru's hand in her own, leading her around the dance floor. "I would never leave… I told you I would always be near you…" she murmured, giving her a small hopeful smile.

Michiru looked up at her and smiled back weakly, following Haruka's lead as songs played during the reception. "You were right…" Michiru murmured suddenly.

Haruka tilted her head curiously.

"I should have run away with you," Michiru said, her face looking ready to crumble.

Haruka's heart constricted at the sight and she stopped, pulling Michiru away from the others and led her down a few hallways, finally having to stop when Michiru let out a strained gasp. Haruka turned to look back at the saddened princess and felt her own eyes tear up at the sight of her dearest love hurting so much. She simply gathered her into her arms and stood silently, letting Michiru let everything out onto her shoulder. She said nothing, knowing there wasn't anything she could say that would make the situation any better. She merely rested her chin atop Michiru's head and held her firmly against her body, blinking away the few tears that leaked from her own eyes in nothing but frustration.

"Michi…" she whispered after the young princess had calmed down a little. She rubbed her back tenderly and glanced at her when Michiru moved back a bit to wipe her face and look at her. Haruka couldn't help but sigh and took her hand. "Come on… lets clean you up…" she said, heading to Michiru's bed chamber to help her wash her damp and makeup ridden face.

.

.

Michiru sat quietly in Haruka's lap on her bed, facing her as the blonde gently wiped away the last bit of the makeup off her face. She then looked up at her as Haruka reached back and unpinned her hair, letting it tumble down and loose over her petite shoulders.

"There's my Michi…" Haruka whispered.

Michiru blushed a light rosy shade and smiled a little at the other woman, moving to rest her head on Haruka's shoulder, closing her eyes. "I wish I could fall asleep forever…"

Haruka made a slight snorting sound as she placed her arms loosely around Michiru, keeping her close. "And what? Never see my gorgeous face again?"

Michiru couldn't help but laugh softly. "You're the woman of my dreams, Haruka… I know I would see you again while I slept…"

Haruka couldn't help the surprised expression and the deep scarlet hue of color that rose into her face and across her nose. "Michi…" she breathed.

Michiru lifted her head and looked up at the other. "May I come to sleep with you?"

Haruka raised a brow. "I… well… yes. If you want to."

"Every night…" Michiru added.

Haruka gaped at her slightly. "Michiru, aren't you afraid someone is bound to notice you constantly sneaking out at night? Especially Nephrite?"

Michiru grimaced slightly. "I don't want him knowing where I am at night… I don't trust him… I want to be as far away from him at all times as I can."

Haruka looked at her and then nodded. "Of course you can come and sleep in my room each night. You know I wouldn't turn you away, especially not to that monster of a man…"

Michiru looked relieved and slipped her arms around Haruka's neck, kissing the corner of her lips affectionately. "Thank you… my guardian angel…" she smiled, resting her head upon Haruka's shoulder again with her eyes closed, just calmly revelling in their closeness for as long as she could.

.

.

(( SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO What did you all think? Tell me tell me tell me! Also… you guys had better know shit is totally gonna hit the fan for these two pretty soon xD Oh, Nephrite finally marrying Michiru wasn't the shit hitting the fan? Nope. It was more like the sling shot that actually threw the shit at said fan LOL But yes -w- Keep your eyes peeled for next Saturday! It shall be DRAMATICALLLLLL

Also! This is the type of dress I pictured Michiru wearing : 3 BUT more whiter, with just a hint of the blue 3 2 .tu mblr tumblr_m5gn ppeijC1rskfzmo1_500 .jpg

LOL Just remove the spaces throughout the link for it to work xD))


	8. When Knowledge Becomes Known

(( Weehoo, and back again for chapter 8 D Hope the last chapter was a whole world of feels. DEM FEELS! Rofl. Naw, I just hope so far you all are still really enjoying it. Annnddd onwards!

DISCLAIMER: You know it already! Gawd damn! Lmao ))

.

.

Haruka sighed faintly as she reached up to shield her eyes from the sun. She blinked her eyes open a few times and shifted her head to look up at Michiru. She smiled. "Hey…" she whispered, stretching a little as Michiru continued to brush back her blonde bangs from her forehead gently, her head lying in Michiru's lap. "How long did I sleep for?"

"Only about fifteen minutes," Michiru assured her with a smile, watching as her beloved guardswoman closed her eyes again and turned her head towards her comfortably.

"Mmm…" Haruka sighed softly and reached up, running a hand up Michiru's side gently. "Tomorrow's the big day, huh?"

Michiru nodded. "Yes. It's a good thing that the crowning ceremony is so short though. Perhaps afterwards we can come back here again," she suggested hopefully.

Haruka opened her eyes and looked up at her with a grin. "You like it here, don't you?"

Michiru giggled softly. "Yes. Very much, so. I had no idea this place even existed," she shrugged, looking around the gorgeous forest surrounding them, the lovers seated under a tree just at the edge of a clearing, having stopped to relax and stretch their sore muscles from riding on their horses. "It's so beautiful…"

Haruka chuckled softly and sat up, facing Michiru and kissed her tenderly. "Not nearly as beautiful as you…"

Michiru blushed lightly and smiled warmly at her. "Thank you…"

Haruka smiled and looked out at the clearing, then glanced into the forest and grinned. "What do you say to cooling off for a bit before we head back to the palace?"

Michiru smiled. "That sounds delightful," she said, standing with the guardswoman and holding her hand as the taller blonde led the way into the forest a bit, leaving their horses to graze in the clearing. A few steps in, Haruka let go of Michiru's hand and smirked, enjoying the sight of Michiru looking in awe at a crystal clear spring that was deep enough to reach their waists once in it. "Oh, Haruka… let's come back here as often as we can," she insisted.

Haruka smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'd be more than happy to," she said and came up behind Michiru, sliding her arms around her waist and placed a sweet kiss on her neck. "Take off your clothes…" she whispered, chuckling softly when Michiru blushed and shivered a little, but complied; the two soon submerged to their waists together in the cool spring water, enjoying the small escape from the summer heat.

.

.

Haruka stood behind Michiru quietly, lacing up her corset styled dress before the crowning ceremony. She admired the way the dress hugged Michiru's delicate figure and the way the dress came just off her shoulders, leaving the smooth porcelain skin entirely bare. She couldn't help lean down and kiss her left shoulder affectionately, sliding her strong arms around the princess's waist and drew her close against herself. "You look stunning like this…" she whispered close to her ear.

Michiru smiled into the mirror's reflection in front of her, her heart fluttering at the sight of Haruka holding her from behind, the two dressed formally for the ceremony to take place in only a matter of minutes. "So you don't prefer me completely undressed?" she raised a brow as she turned to face her with a small grin.

Haruka grinned back and leaned down, kissing her lips. "You shouldn't speak like that outside a bedroom…" she purred before kissing her again.

There was the sound of a door opening to their sides and Haruka quickly pulled away, looking in alarm at the door.

Aisling cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the two as she shut the door. "Am I interrupting something?"

Haruka shook her head, a bright pink blush on her cheeks, which made Michiru giggle.

Aisling shook her head and came to look Michiru over. "If you two insist on not being able to keep your hands off each other behind closed doors, at least lock said doors in the future?" she said, giving Haruka mainly, a stern look.

Haruka smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Yes, my lady…" she glanced down guiltily.

Aisling sighed, reaching up and grasping Michiru's arms gently and looked her in the eyes before cupping her cheeks. "I am so proud to call you my daughter…" she said and smiled at her.

Michiru smiled back weakly. "I am proud to have a mother such as you…" she replied.

Aisling glanced over at Haruka and reached out, taking her hand and brought her closer, putting her hand over Michiru's. "Treasure Michiru above all else, Haruka…" she said.

Michiru stiffened at her words, but glanced up at Haruka and smiled when the blonde turned to look at her as well.

"I will... I have..." Haruka murmured, nothing but love and adoration in her gaze when she looked at Michiru.

Aisling seemed pleased by their responses and kissed them both on the foreheads, then turned to go, bidding the couple goodbye.

Haruka then turned and kissed Michiru one more time before she let go of her hand. "I will see you after the ceremony, alright? We'll go for a ride together," she promised.

Michiru smiled back. "I'll be there."

.

.

Michiru stood alongside Nephrite in front of those who resided in the palace, the two hand in hand as Aisling approached them both, her crown atop her head, and another on a plush pillow in the arms of Hotaru, one of the longer working servant girls who had offered to come aid the queen when she brought the crowns up to the newly appointed royal couple.

Aisling stood before Michiru and smiled at her adoringly, reaching up to take her own crown and placed it on Michiru's aqua colored head, giving her a tender look, and then turned to Hotaru, taking the larger and more elaborate crown. She moved to stand before Nephrite and reached up, placing it gently on his head, giving him too, a tender smile before stepping back and bowed to the new king and queen.

Haruka watched from close by, bowing as well with everyone else, her head lowered and her eyes closed.

Michiru glanced over at Haruka and felt a swell of desire in her chest, to just run to her, take her hand and leave the ceremony to go riding out into the forests again. But she held her ground, raising her hand entwined with his, to show their unity before the now fully united kingdom, the pair flashing false smiles to the audience gathered before them.

After the cheering died down and people began to move to another room for an elaborate dinner, Michiru let Nephrite's hand go, walking to her seat and sat silently. She looked up to find Haruka in the crowd, and smiled when their eyes met, before focusing on the meal, and began to eat anything she was hungry for.

Afterwards, she got up and excused herself, heading to the stables and got her horse prepared for a ride, smiling when she felt Haruka beside her. She turned to look up at her and kissed her softly, the two getting onto the one horse together, Haruka taking the reigns and led the horse out and rode off with the new Queen to spend the afternoon with her.

.

.

It had been only two days since the crowning ceremony, and a total of 5 days since the wedding, but Nephrite and Michiru had still not spent any time together as a couple outside of such ceremonies. Haruka was relieved of course, as was Michiru, but the new Queen began to wonder why Nephrite generally left her alone… He didn't even try to kiss her or anything. There had only been one instance of him trying anything, but Haruka had come to her rescue and made him step off. And he hadn't tried anything since…

Michiru glanced up that afternoon on the fifth day since their marriage and noticed Nephrite coming her way, but thought nothing of it. She merely glanced back down at the sketch book in her hands, her pencils in the other, ready to go outside and sketch for a while until Haruka was finished with her training.

Nephrite looked at her and smirked as he passed. "You should be spending your time doing other things. Not sketching like some child with too much spare time…" he commented.

Michiru paused and glanced over her shoulder at him, glaring. "I will do as I please. Do not think that you can simply order me into doing whatever you want. Ultimately you hold no power over me," she snapped.

Nephrite looked at her and sneered, turning to face her and approached her where she stood. He backed her up against the wall and pinned her there with his arms, smirking as he looked at her. "I can and I will do whatever I want with you…" he whispered darkly.

Michiru bristled and kept her sketchbook firmly between herself and him, tensing when he leaned closer. She ducked her head down, frowning angrily suddenly pushed him off. "Keep your lecherous hands off me!" she hissed, giving him a dirty look.

Nephrite laughed in amusement at the frazzled expression on her face and the blush of embarrassment at him having easily gotten that close to her. "Don't think so highly of yourself Michiru… I have no interest whatsoever in consummating this marriage with you…" he sneered. "Especially not when my wife so disgustingly sneaks around and beds with another woman," he spat, turning away with a triumphant smirk.

Michiru's face paled as she watched him go, her heart hammering loudly in her chest. He knew… He knew about her and Haruka. How? They had been so careful to make sure noone had seen them! The thought that he knew who Haruka was to her, personally, made her sick with fear. He could do something horrid to her. He had the power to do so now… He had that leverage over her!

She quickly turned and ran to the training grounds, desperate to see Haruka and tell her that Nephrite knew about them. She had to tell her. She needed to make sure Haruka was safe, and that she knew the danger of what could happen if Nephrite decided to get act on his knowledge at any moment in time. She would never allow it…

.

.

(( Dun dun dunnnnnn Nephrite knows! Oh mah gawsh! Whatchu gonna do Michiru? XD Seriously though lol, please tell me your thoughts on this chapter! I love all your positive reviews ^^ And now off I go to eat something cause my head hurts X_X ))


	9. Come Away with Me

(( Aahhhhhhh Chapter 9! :P Oh the drama, right? Heehee. Thankyou again for all the reviews 3 I love reading them -w- And here is another amazicles chapter for you all to enjoy -w-

DISCLIAMER: You already knooooowwwww I own NOTHINNGGGGGG *hides the mini stash of anime and manga that I actually DO own* LOL ))

.

.

Haruka swung her blade against Setsuna's, the second in command guardswoman having been sparring with the blonde for the last five minutes so the two could continue to perfect their skills against their enemies.

"Haruka!"

The tall guardswoman blinked, caught off guard by the outburst and turned around just in time to catch Michiru in her arms, who'd been running so hard that it caused Haruka to stumble back a few steps to regain her balance, all the while holding Michiru. She looked down at the new queen with a curious frown. "What is it, Michi?" she asked, moving slightly away, but still held Michiru's upper arms so Setsuna didn't notice the intimate closeness between them.

"He knows," Michiru whispered, looking up at Haruka, the expression on her face instantly letting Haruka know what she meant.

Haruka paled considerably and looked at Setsuna. "We'll spar another time. This is important," she said.

The tall dark skinned woman nodded and bowed her head respectfully to the queen, sheathing her sparring blade and turned to go to resume her training on another area.

Haruka then turned back to Michiru and ushered her away from open view and inside the palace. Once they had found a room where they could talk without being overheard, Haruka bolted the door closed behind them and then looked at Michiru in concern. "Nephrite…"

Michiru nodded and looked about ready to cry. "Nephrite knows about us."

"How can you be positive?" the blonde asked, hoping there might be some room for doubt at the very least.

"He told me right to my face he has no desire to consummate a marriage with a woman who beds with another woman each night!" she practically screamed.

Haruka flinched and came over to her queen and lover, sweeping her into her arms and held her close. "Don't scream like that. It doesn't suit a person of your calibre…" she murmured into her hair.

Michiru pulled her head back a bit and looked up at Haruka silently. "He could tell…"

Haruka looked at Michiru silently, frowning a little. "Then let him tell… I don't care what people think. I love you, Michiru. That's the only thing that matters."

Michiru looked at Haruka silently and shook her head. "Haruka! I care! As queen to my people, I have to care what everyone will think or say. I love you more than anything and that matters most to me… but it isn't as easy as disregarding everything else that might happen because of our feelings."

Haruka swallowed, knowing Michiru was right, but didn't want to admit it. The thought that Michiru was trapped so firmly in this web of unfairness was killing her inside. Michiru had to maintain a certain façade about herself when in the presence of her people, and if they knew that Michiru had never and probably never would consummate her marriage to their king, and instead bed with a woman each night… it would change the way people saw her. Not only as a homosexual, but as a liar and fraud as well.

Michiru stood silently in front of Haruka and swallowed, reaching up to cup Haruka's cheeks and kissed her tenderly. "Promise me something…"

Haruka sighed against her lips and nodded. "Anything…"

Michiru looked into Haruka's green eyes quietly and took a small breath. "If Nephrite threatens to do anything foolish… promise that when I summon you… you'll come to me on the wind as quickly as you can," she said.

Haruka nodded, moving to gently kiss Michiru again. "I promise…" she murmured.

Michiru smiled faintly in relief and slid her arms around Haruka's neck, holding onto her, closing her eyes when she rested her head on Haruka's broad shoulder, exactly when Haruka held her around her waist.

.

.

She'd always been able to dance as if it had been a talent bestowed upon her at birth by the gods themselves. Haruka was grateful for that, having always loved to watch Michiru dance ritually. Even when she was merely practicing, it was fluid.

The two were back in their favorite clearing, Michiru practicing her dance routine quietly while Haruka watched.

Michiru stopped and finally turned to look at Haruka when she finished, her breathing hard but regular. "So?"

Haruka flashed her a grin. "Perfect as always."

Michiru groaned and came to kneel in front of Haruka, then turned to lay between her legs, her back against Haruka's torso. "You're truly no help sometimes, you know that?" she laughed.

Haruka chuckled softly and shrugged. "Perhaps…"

Michiru stared out at the distant surroundings quietly for a while, her arms resting along Haruka's lean and long legs, thinking to herself.

Haruka reached up and brushed back Michiru's wild aqua hair with a gentle hand and looked at her.

Michiru blinked, then turned to glance at Haruka. She blushed at the intensity Haruka regarded her with and turned away. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Haruka tensed a bit and then reached up, cupping her chin and turned her face back towards hers gently and looked at her with such seriousness in her eyes, Michiru was afraid Haruka might say something bad. "Because…" the blonde woman responded. "You're absolutely breath taking… The most beautiful woman on the earth," she said, nothing but honesty and love in her eyes.

Michiru's breath hitched in her throat for a moment, but she relaxed as soon as her lover's lips pressed against her own for a brief and loving kiss.

"Let's go away somewhere for a while… you've been so stressed with the marriage and becoming queen… We could go away to my little house, and just stay there for a few days in the country side and be alone together. How does that sound?" the blonde asked.

Michiru looked at her quietly and then smiled with relief. "I…"

Haruka grinned. "No excuses, we're going. You need the relaxation, and as your personal guard, I cannot let you go unprotected."

Michiru sighed, looking at the guardswoman and then laughed softly. "Alright… It seems you don't leave me much room for argument," she giggled. "We'll go… Maybe I do just need some time to relax and get away from here," she smiled.

Haruka nodded and kissed Michiru on the forehead. "Good. I'll make the preparations and we can leave tomorrow morning. How does that sound?"

Michiru beamed and nodded. "Yes… It sounds wonderful… It's perfect…" she breathed.

.

.

(( Tadaaa a super short chapter, that yes…. Is a filler to more drama that shall come -w- Woooohooooo for drama lol. Hopefully this peaked enough interest in everyone though :P See you guys next Saturday! J ))


	10. Author's Apology

I am so sorry my lovely readers but today I will not be posting a chapter T_T These last few days at work have been hectic, and my job is literally on the line. I've far too stressed out about possibly losing my only source of income for school right now, so please understand I haven't been able to focus on the fan fiction chapter for today or anything other than trying to keep my freaking job

Again, sorry, but I really can't focus… Far too much at stake today X_X


	11. When All Falls

(( I know what you're all thinking, I know. I'm a horrible person for just upping and vanishing for a few weeks I sincerely apologize. But now it's only going to get harder for me to update this story with school AND work now, so I can't PROMISE that next Saturday there will be another chapter, but I will try to get the next one up asap J Forgive meeee T_T. Haha. Talk about a jam packed schedule xD But I'll try! Anyways, so today I wouldn't have been able to upload aain because I had to work, buuuuttttt low and behold, I got the flu -_- Hard fucking core… It SUCKS. I seriously feel like I've been hit by a god damn bus *groans and pulls blanket over my head and hugs a heating pack to my sore body* Anyways, because I've been home all day, I have gotten the time together and bit by bit tried to produce another chapter for you all J I hope it makes sense xD I've got a headache and I'm a bit dizzy ontop of being sick with the flu, soooo ya, take it easy on me LOL))

.

.

Michiru stood over her suitcase, folding up a dress as she finished packing for the trip she would be taking with her dearest Haruka. She packed up the last few things, just a few comfortable dresses and shirts, as well as some pants Haruka had given her; she'd never worn pants before. She closed the top on her suitcase and then zipped it closed, smiling to herself as she put her hands on her hips. She looked around her room, feeling nervous about not sleeping in it anymore, but also excited to be leaving the palace walls for a week or so with Haruka so they could have some alone time and relax after the stress of the wedding.

She glanced over at Hotaru who stood close by and smiled.

"You may take the suitcase now and bring it out to the front. I'll be there in a moment to come to the carriage."

Hotaru nodded. "Yes ma'am," she said, walking over and picking up the suitcase, carrying it to the door then out into the hall on the way to where it needed to be set.

Michiru sighed and hugged herself gently, looking around her room and then moved to the door.

Standing outside, she pulled out her key and locked it safely from the outside, then pocketed the key and proceeded down the hallway towards the front entrance foyer.

On the way there, she knew would be her mother's room, and she wished to say goodbye to her before she left for the week. She knocked on her mother's bedroom door, waiting for a few moments. She frowned slightly when she relieved no answer, even after knowing a second time.

She sighed, turning away and headed to another area of the palace, in search of Aisling.

Turning a corner, Michiru sighed, just about to give up when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Searching for someone in particular?" Nephrite smirked, his arms folded across his chest as he watched her from a few feet away.

Michiru turned to look at him and frowned deeply, making sure not to move any closer to him. "Where is my mother?" she asked immediately.

Nephrite's smirk widened. "Nowhere for you to concern yourself with," he shrugged indifferently. He pushed himself up straight off the wall and approached Michiru, chuckling darkly when she moved to step away from him hesitantly. He came to stand near her and slowly circled the young queen. He reached out, running his fingers through a small lock of her wavy aqua hair. "Such a pity…" he murmured. "If only you were a proper wife, I wouldn't need to do what I'm about to do…" he said calmly.

Michiru tensed, slapping his hand away and glared at him. "What on earth are you talking about?!" she snapped.

He chuckled. "You aren't going with Haruka for the week…"

"Who told you whe-"

"Shhh…" he smirked and grabbed her wrist painfully, tugging her close roughly. "You don't want to play the role of a proper wife? Fine… You'll either learn the way your mother did, or I'll get rid of you.." he sneered.

"What..?" she whispered in confusion.

He chuckled and gestured widely with his free arm as Aisling approached.

Michiru looked at her in confusion. "Mother" she whispered, trying to get free of Nephrite's hold.

Aisling looked at Michiru silently and shook her head with a sigh. "You truly don't understand yet do you…?"

Hotaru. Who had come back to find the queen who'd not followed her, watched from outside the room silently, keeping to the shadows as every good maid did.

"Naru…" Nephrite smirked, looking at Aisling.

Michiru looked at him in confusion, then Aisling. "Who is Naru?"

Aisling rolled her eyes. "I am Naru. A born peasant woman, who stole the heart of your beloved father. I worked my way into this kingdom so I could become queen. The moment I met Nephrite, I loved him. I knew I wanted him to be my king," she said powerfully. "I made sure everything was in order so your father would die and I could gain Nephrite as my lover here. However, if I were to marry him myself, everyone would become suspicious, so I made sure to arrange your marriage with him. That way I had him here, and at last… we could obtain the standing in this kingdom that we want…" she said and smirked.

Michiru paled as she stared at her mother. "How.. How could you do this to me…?" she breathed sorrowfully.

Naru shrugged. "I always get what I want… regardless of what expense…" she said.

Michiru's face crumpled and she shook her head, her eyes begging her mother to tell her she was lying.

Naru sighed. "You and Haruka think you can simply live in happiness? Think again, child… Haruka will be dead in only a few minutes… Nephrite's men will be storming the soldier's residence and the training grounds. Haruka will be among the first to die…" she smirked.

Hotaru sucked in a breath and glanced at Michiru wide eyed, then turned and ran down the hall before she was noticed, knowing what she had to do.

Michiru let out a sorrowful cry of panic. "No! No mother no! You cannot do this!" she screamed.

Nephrite smirked, pulling her against himself to keep her there, making sure both her hands were firmly clasped in his as he pulled her along. "Shut up," he hissed in her ear. "Or we'll slit your throat sooner rather than later," he threatened.

Michiru let out an anguished sob as she was taken away by Nephrite and her mother followed. "Where are we going…?" she sobbed.

Nephrite smirked. "Why, to get a front row seat to your lovers execution…" he smirked.

At that, Naru laughed softly and Michiru let out a pained and anguished sob of defeat, praying in her mind to any god that could hear her thoughts, to watch over and protect her dearest Haruka with everything they had.

.

.

(( Ahhhhh drama! I know it's a bit short, but seeing as I have the flu, I can only focus a bit at a time… Ontop of that, I'm having serious chest pains now so I'm gonna go lay down nd try to sleep it off Night lovelies! ))


	12. Pretending

(( GUESS WHO'S BACK! Omigod, I know I've failed epically as an author on this fan fiction but you guys seriously have NO idea how rough it is to be doing a Broadcasting program AND working at the same time xD Faaaakkkk. Seriously! I'M ONLY DOING THIS NOW BECAUSE IT'S THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL BEFORE THE HOLIDAYS AND I HAVE NO EXAM TODAY *flails* Seriously, I've had a crap ton to worry about since school started like three months ago LOL Anyways :D Here is the final chapter to this marvellous little fan fiction I've got for you, and I REALLY hope you guys like it. I've imagined it in my mind for so long now and I really hope it comes out in words the way I imagine it cause it looks amazing in my head xD Anyways! Enough of the rambling and here you go! The final chapter in Guardian Angel, for you, my patient and beautiful and lovely readers J ))

.

.

Haruka looked up at the overhead sky, squinting at the bright sunlight. She had wanted to loosen up a bit by training with Setsuna and some of the others before she left with Michiru for a week to be alone with her. But she had been distracted in the middle of wiping her blade down by the loud, shrill cry of a bird overhead. Shielding her eyes from the sunlight, she saw the bird come down, and her green eyes widened a bit in surprise when it made its way right for her. Reaching up, Haruka let the bird land on her outstretched arm and noticed a paper wrapped around its leg. Frowning, she reached for the paper and untied it carefully.

"Thankyou, bird…" she murmured, kissing its beak and then let it soar off back to whence it came.

"What is it?" asked Seto, one of the others who had come to join in training with her.

"I don't know…" Haruka said quietly, unravelling it and read what it said. Her face paled immediately. "God dammit, no!" she exclaimed, sheathing her sword and started running to the training room to get her armor.

"What is it, Haruka?!" exclaimed some of the other guards members.

"Michiru! She is in trouble!" Haruka cried out with raw desperation in her voice. She put on her armor as she ran back out and stopped, her breathing already heavy from how frantic and desperate she was to help Michiru. "Please… come with me. Nephrite will hurt her. He plans to kill me in front of her and make her his prisoner… Please help me… I beg of you all," Haruka pleaded.

Setsuna hesitated, having never seen Haruka looking so desperate in her whole life. The blonde woman was normally so strong and self dependant… and yet here she stood, begging for the help of everyone around her. Setsuna nodded then. "Of course we will help…" she said, motioning for the others to follow suit and get their things ready.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Nephrite's guard would be ready to kill them all, so they made sure their armor was in pristine condition and attached properly. They checked that they all had their very best weapons, and within minutes, they were ready to storm the castle and rescue their queen.

.

.

Nephrite stood, circling Michiru in the throne room, alone, and smirked to himself. "Pity… if only you had been more the wiser, perhaps this whole marriage would have worked out in both of our favors and perhaps things could have gone more smoothly… Such a shame you will hate me from this day on… But alas, it must be done. I can't have my wife frolicking around with some blonde manly woman, declaring your undying love for one another in the presence of those who judge me as their king… It will not do…" he sneered, reaching out and brushing back a lock of teal hair from her sorrowful face. "You are so beautiful when you look upset…" he whispered into her ear. "I think I'll enjoy seeing you in such a state from now on…"

Michiru tensed and felt her lower lip tremble, fearful for Haruka's safety. She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks and turned her head away from Nephrite.

He chuckled darkly and moved away from her, coming to sit in his throne chair. "I suggest you make yourself comfortable. After all, after the next few hours, you'll never be very comfortable again…" he sneered.

Michiru bit her lower lip as a whimper of agony threatened to escape her. What on earth had she ever done to deserve such humiliation and despair…?

.

.

Haruka marched at the front of the battalion, a serious look on her face. The sound of the perfectly timed marching on the cobblestones beneath them was loud and ominous. It brought a chill to Haruka's spine, but she shook it away and strode forward up the pathway towards the palace building where she knew Nephrite would be with Michiru. Once they reached the field just before the palace, Haruka and the others stopped, seeing no one but Michiru and Nephrite beside her.

Michiru stood hesitantly next to Nephrite, but didn't move. His hand had her arm grasped so firmly she was sure there would be bruises for a week. Her blue eyes pleaded for Haruka not to come forward. To stay away.

"How lovely to see you again, Haruka!" Nephrite called out in a tormenting voice.

Haruka glared at him, gritting her teeth in outrage. "Let Michi go!" she called out.

Nephrite sneered. "As if I would do any such thing…" he muttered. "Have you forgotten she is my wife?"

Haruka flinched at the word, which only brought more hatred into her gaze for him.

He chuckled darkly and with that, moved to turn back into the palace, dismissing Haruka and her battalion.

Haruka let out a strangled noise of frustration and suddenly drew her blade, charging forward without thinking and shouted a battle cry.

Michiru spun around and her eyes widened. "Haruka!" she screamed.

Haruka ignored her desperate cry and continued forward, the sudden roar of her friends behind her being like music to her ears as they surged forward to charge the castle.

Nephrite glanced over his shoulder coldly and narrowed his eyes. "Fools…" He then nodded once. It took merely a moment and suddenly his men were charging from hidden places in the palace's wide field and charging at Michiru's army.

"Haruka no!" Michiru screamed in desperation when she saw what was happening. She clawed at Nephrite's hand, trying to pry his fingers off.

He growled and pulled her up roughly away from the fight as it began between the two armies.

"Let go of me!" Michiru shouted angrily, slapping him across the face which made him lose his balance for a moment, Michiru stumbling upwards and wincing when she bashed her knee painfully on the edge of the stone step. Nephrite snarled as he lost his grip on her for that moment, Michiru moving to rush to Haruka's safety. But not before Nephrite reached out and grabbed Michiru's long wavy hair. He gripped it tight and pulled her head back. "You think you can save your little bitch at this point? Fine. Go and try, but I know it won't end well for you or her," he seethed, throwing Michiru roughly forward down the rest of the stairs.

Michiru cried out painfully as something cracked in her body when she tumbled down the thankfully few steps to the bottom. She coughed hard as she pushed herself up and immediately ran out into the field, desperately searching for her guardian.

Nephrite narrowed his eyes, watching Michiru's pathetic devotion to the blonde fighter. Naru came to stand near him and frowned, looking at the fight below. "How quaint…" she said. Nephrite smirked, looking at her. "That crown suits you so much better than her…" he murmured, leaning forward to kiss Naru's cheek tenderly. She smirked darkly.

Haruka fought hard, trying to fight her way towards the staircase, but was barely halfway across the field. She then noticed Michiru was no longer there with Nephrite and Aisling. "Michi…. Michi!" she shouted in alarm, knowing instantly what had happened. She just knew Michiru too well. She sucked in a breath when she saw a hint of teal hair somewhere in the middle of the fighting soldiers, but as soon as she turned her head to see, that glint had vanished. No doubt Michiru was in just as much a state of panic as she was now…

Michiru whimpered as she ran past several men. They took swings at her but she managed to duck and avoid them most of the time, crying out when she did get hit, a deep cut appearing in her leg and a nasty one cutting on her shoulder a bit. She felt tears springing to her eyes. She feared she might not find Haruka in time. As long as she did, this pain would be worth it, she knew… but the fear of being killed out here before she found her was horrifying to her and she began to have her doubts.

That was when the fight took a horribly unfair turn and Nephrite's men began to fall back.

Michiru watched wide eyed as they did so, but soon she stood a ways away from Haruka's men and women. She turned her head to look at them and her lips curved into a relieved smile when Haruka's eyes met hers.

Haruka looked at her queen… her love… her everything and dropped her sword, panting shakily and slowly began to walk towards her.

And then the first arrow fell.

Haruka turned around as she heard a cry of pain and someone fell forward not too far behind her. She looked up and cried out in outrage when she saw an archer on the palace walls, notching another arrow and taking fire. Haruka stumbled back and let out a pained grunt as it hit her in the shoulder, resounding with a deep thud.

"Haruka!" Michiru screamed from where she stood, immediately rushing towards the blonde woman.

"Don't you dare, Michiru!" Haruka screamed at her.

Michiru had never heard Haruka yell so forcefully at her, and it was enough hot still her feet as her eyes widened, looking at the blonde as she hunched over and gritted her teeth from the pain.

"Go! Go find a safe place! I'll find you after!"

Michiru's eyes welled up and she shook her head. "No…" she breathed.

Haruka glared. "Do it now!" she shouted in a raw voice.

Michiru's face crumbled with sorrow as she took a step back, her eyes never leaving Haruka's while more arrows began to fall.

Haruka's let out a shaky breath and nodded at Michiru, encouraging her to flee.

And she did.

Michiru turned away and ran, screaming whenever an arrow landed near her, nearly hitting her a few times, once even whistling right past her ear and making her flinch in alarm.

Haruka cried out as she brought up her shield, deflecting falling arrows as best as she could, grimacing when one got her in the leg as well. "Fuck!" she cried out in pain, tears already running down her sweaty face as her men and woman fell around her, the arrows being too fast and too great in number. And what made it worse was when Nephrite's men saw their numbers dwindling, and so they charged forward again, fighting at the remaining imperial guard.

Michiru glanced back as she ran and hissed in a breath, her body already so tired and in so much pain from her few wounds. She knew Haruka was in even greater pain… She shook her head, knowing she would die out there if she had no help. She didn't know what help she might be… but she knew she couldn't let Haruka just die out there on her own.

She ran harder than she ever had in her life.

"Haruka!" she cried out, seeing her beloved struggling to keep the others off her.

Haruka turned at the sound of Michiru's voice coming closer and her green eyes widened as she saw her lover's aqua hair streaming out behind her as she ran back. "Michiru!" she screamed in horror, not wanting to see her lover coming back to a quarrel that was sure to be the end of her and now both of them.

Michru's eyes were brimming with tears as she ran hard, desperate to get near Haruka.

Haruka watched as though everything were in slow motion as one lone archer rose up and took aim. She saw it coming. She saw it all happen. As he pulled back the arrow, readied the kill… "Michiru no!" she screamed desperately, her vision blurring with her tears, knowing exactly what would happen.

Michiru felt a breath escape her as she pushed herself forward, still a ways from Haruka, though getting close. She could see her shaking as she screamed at her to turn back, all the while fighting off Nephrite's men. And then she let out a strangled gasp as a deep resounding thud filled her ears. And then she was blinded with pain hat started as a slow burn in her backside, and grew in horrific agony as the pain spread throughout her body. She slowed to a walk, her breathing suddenly much harder and more haggard as she reached up to touch her chest where she felt the arrow poking out through. She then lifted her head and looked at Haruka sadly, her hands shaking as she collapsed to her knees, unable to hold herself upright anymore.

Haruka could hear the blood drumming through her ears and she was faintly aware of the murderous battle cry, filled with agony and despair and hatred, that escaped her.

Michiru lifted her head and looked at her hands and her dirty clothes and skin, and then looked up at Haruka. She felt her eyes slipping closed quickly as she heard a piercing cry of heartache from somewhere in the distance… or what seemed like the distance. She was faintly aware of a blinding light… There was a glimpse of a pair of enormous beautiful feathered wings…

"Michi!" came Haruka's voice, not long after.

Michiru opened her eyes, her breathing already so faint and such an effort to do anymore. No doubt a lung had been collapsed inside her due to the arrow… She smiled weakly, reaching up with a surprisingly heavy hand and brushed back a lock of Haruka's hair. "You're so beautiful…" she whispered.

Haruka's eyes brimmed with tears as she held Michiru on the ground, sitting her up against her leg which burned with pain that she ignored so Michiru wouldn't worry about her. "So are you… and you always will be…" she whispered.

Michiru lowered her hand and glanced down when it brushed past an arrow sticking out of Haruka's shoulder. "Haruka…" she whimpered faintly.

Haruka shook her head. "It's nothing…" she whispered, holding Michiru closer and kissing her forehead.

"It's so quiet… there's no more fighting…?" the young queen asked hoarsely.

"No… there's only a few more archers left…" she whispered.

As if to prove a point, Haruka let out a garbled sound of pain as an arrow hit her right in her backside. She winced painfully and then looked at Michiru, squashing away the pain and ignoring the cry of outrage from somewhere behind her. No doubt Setsuna firing an arrow back at the enemy.

Michiru's lip trembled as she looked up at Haruka. "You're in so much pain right now… Even you can't heal from this, can you…?" she whimpered.

Haruka's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head which already hung low with exhaustion. "No… I can't…" she acknowledged with a weak smile, trying to reassure Michiru with just that alone.

Michiru's tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes. "I love you… until the end of time…" she whispered, her breathing slowing.

Haruka let out a strangled sob and she leaned forward to kiss Michiru's forehead. "And I love you until the end of eternity…" she whispered, hunching forward as her body became heavier and heavier… harder to hold up.

Michiru grew silent, as did Haruka, who still held Michiru in her arms, the two on the ground, un-parted from one another as the rest of the imperial guard went into the castle to finish the bloody fight.

.

.

Michiru looked up at her hand, as though it were reaching out to the sunlight.

"Still pretending to feel its warmth?" Haruka asked, coming up behind her beloved. She placed a gentle hand on each shoulder and stood behind her, kissing her temple delicately.

Michiru smiled and looked up at her over her shoulder. "What's wrong with pretending?"

Haruka smiled at her. "Absolutely nothing…" she whispered.

Michiru smiled at her then turned to take her hand, walking with her through the tall grass around the small private cottage that had at one point been a destination for her and Haruka in the very distant past. "I enjoy pretending that we're truly here…"

Haruka chuckled softly, kissing Michiru's hand affectionately. "We are here…" she assured her.

Michiru looked up at her and smiled. "I'm just happy to be here with you…" she said quietly.

"As am I," replied the blonde woman, her green eyes adoringly watching Michiru.

The aquanette smiled sincerely and strode ahead with Haruka, their hands held as they vanished from sight together.

.

.

((WAH HOW'D YA LIKE THE ENDING?! HUH HUH HUH?! TELL MEEEEEHHHHH J ANYWHO! It's done now so I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and again sorry for the long ass wait xD Been SUUUUUUPER busy with radio, film and tv :P Leave reviews and tell me what you thought! : ) ))


End file.
